Lab Coats and Handcuffs
by ragingscooter
Summary: An alternate universe story about college age Gail and Holly. Gail a criminal justice major in her senior year is paired up with third year med student Holly. Rated 'T' for language and later chapters will be 'M' for various subject matter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I had some success with one shots with these two so I decided to try to write a longer story. I feel like I have to warn you beforehand, this story will have a little drama. Disclaimer I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters, all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy it.

Lab Coats and Handcuffs

Chapter 1- Partners

The afternoon sun warmed Gail as she found a stool by the window. She watched as the classroom slowly filled with people; she tapped her fingers impatiently as a guy that she had seen in an earlier class tried to chat her up. She ignored his awkward advances until she caught sight of a much more welcome familiar face. "Hey Dov! Over here I saved you a seat." She called as she waved him over. As he approached Gail turned to her never-would-be admirer, "Sorry I was saving this seat for my boyfriend."

Dov mouthed, "Boyfriend?" over the guy's shoulder as he stood by the lab table.

Gail gave her best 'go along with it, I will explain later' look and thankfully he played along.

"Hey thanks for saving me a seat babe." He said the other guy got up and mumbled something that sounded like sorry as he backed away.

Once he was gone Dov laughed and set his books down, "At least you were nice to this one, didn't you tell that frat guy that if he said one more word to you that you would rip his balls off with a staple puller?"

Gail turned to him, "I can be nice sometimes _babe_. Seriously babe? Of all the things you could call me you chose babe?"

"It was either that of Gaily-waily I made a gut decision and felt babe was safer."

That earned him an eye roll, "You chose wisely. I have taught you well. You may remain as my roommate." She saw her other roommate Chris walk in their friends Andy and Traci. There were a lot of familiar faces in the room but also a lot of new faces which was a little confusing, this was supposed to be a senior seminar class for criminal justice majors and Gail knew everyone that was a part of their department. Who were these other people? They looked a little older than the seniors and tired, one slightly chunky guy had quite a bit of stubble and was nursing a large, what can only be described as a jug, of coffee. "It is two in the afternoon," she thought as the man took another sip, "No one needs that much coffee."

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the instructor rapping on the desk in front of him, "Good afternoon everyone I am Professor Shaw, welcome to Senior Seminar 480: Criminal Justice-A practical application. This section will be taught jointly with Dr. Cavanaugh of the medical school, for the first time for this course we are merging our senior criminal justice majors with third year medical students for their section in pathology. You will each be assigned a partner for the semester, there will be no trading of partners. You will work on in class assignments together as well as all of the off-campus projects that will be conducted in the upcoming months. Furthermore you will required to keep a log of out of class hours that you spend with each other, a minimum of four hours a week is mandatory. I will read the pairing now, I will say the senior's name first and then the third year. Please stand when your name is called."

As he started calling out names alphabetically Gail let her mind wander as it would take time to get to 'p'. This class wasn't anything like she had thought it would be, she assumed with a name like 'practical application' it meant that they would do ride alongs in police cars or sit in on some actual trials not hang out with would be dead guy doctors. Gail watched Dov stand and walk over to coffee drinker man who from then on had the name 'Java the Hutt' in her head. When she saw Traci sit next to a girl that was chewing on her pencil Gail turned her attention back to the teacher, Peck came after Nash.

The professor scanned down the sheet of paper, "Gail Peck?" Gail stood and nodded, the teacher nodded back, "You will be paired with Marcus Skidmarque." He did his best not to smile at the name.

Gail had to hold back a snort, "Skidmark?" she thought, "This poor kid."

Dr. Cavanaugh tapped on Professor Shaw's shoulder and whispered something, Shaw cleared his throat, "Well I have just been informed that Mr. Skidmarque has had an accident of some sorts and will be unable to join us. So let me see here…you will be partnered with Holly Stewart."

Gail looked around the room and spotted a pretty girl with a darker complexion and an intriguing smile walking towards her. "I could do worse." Gail thought as the med student sat down next to her.

"Gail? I'm Holly, nice to meet you." The brunette said as she set her books on the table and offered her hand to shake.

She took the girl's hand and noticed that it was soft but strong, "Nice to meet you too, I am glad I didn't get stuck with the guy named Skidmark."

Holly laughed and got a dirty look from the table next to them and quieted down, "What a name, you would think that you would change it or something."

"Right?" Gail said thinking that she and this Holly would get along okay.

She was about to say something else when Dr. Cavanaugh spoke, "Now that you are all paired up with your partner we would like you to take the rest of the class to get to know each other a little, after all you will be spending a great deal of time together over the next few months. We will see you tomorrow and go over the course syllabus, have a great rest of the day."

The room got a bit louder with everyone talking so Holly leaned in closer to be able to speak to Gail and Gail could smell something that smelled a little like cinnamon, maybe it was the girl's shampoo. "So tell me about yourself Gail Peck." Gail couldn't help but notice the other girls eyes scanning her, was she checking her out? The thought was a nice ego boost but Gail knew that she was hot.

"What do you want to know?" Gail said and then mentally scolded herself, was she flirting with this girl?

Holly chuckled and cocked her head to the side and smiled this crooked smile, "I don't know the basic stuff, how old are you, why did you choose this major, where are you from? Those sort of things."

Easy enough, so Gail answered, "22, look up my name, and Toronto."

This earned Gail another laugh, "Not a big talker are you?" Gail shrugged. "Well I am from Vancouver, I have always loved science that is way I chose this field. I like the outdoors and sports, I played hockey in college and I love maple bars with bacon on them."

"You didn't say how old you are." Gail commented as she looked the girl over, she didn't look like she was much older than her.

"You caught that…"

"Well I am training to be a cop. I notice things." Gail said matter of factly.

"I see." She teased "I will turn 23 next month."

That didn't sound right to Gail, she did some quick math, she knew that she was older than most of her fellow seniors since she had taken a year off but for Holly to just be turning 23 and already in her third year of medical school…

"I can hear your brain working over time, I graduated high school when I was sixteen and I finished undergrad when I was nineteen. I took a year off and joined the Peace Corps before starting med school." Holly said casually.

"Wow, I took a year off to piss off my mom." Gail said halfheartedly. Holly laughed and bumped Gail's shoulder. "So are you like a genius or something?"

Holly grin got a little bigger, "No, I just have a really good memory and I am pretty good at figuring out problems. So is it just me or is that guy over there staring at us?"

Gail turned to look where Holly was subtly gesturing, "Oh that is Nick…my ex. He isn't taking the break up well."

"When did you break up?"

"Right before summer break, we had been together for almost a year."

"I take it that you didn't part on the best of terms?" Holly asked as Gail shook her head.

"See that girl over there, the one with the dark hair? That is Andy, she and I were roommates freshman and sophomore year. She and Nick were paired on a project last spring and spent a lot of time together. I thought nothing of it, we were all friends but then Nick started getting weird around me and let it slip that he had feelings for Andy. I told him that I wasn't anyone's second choice and broke up with him. He ran right to Andy and she turned him down flat. Now he is alone and blames me." Gail explained and then realized that she had shared more about herself to a complete stranger than she to anyone in months.

"Wow, well it sounds like he deserves to be alone. So are you really going to make me do homework and look up your name?"

"Yep." Gail said popping the 'p'. "If you want to know that is the only way."

Holly raised her hands in surrender, "Okay. So how do you want to meet up out of class? I have a little time in the morning before classes but have more time in the evening. What is your schedule like?"

Gail thought a minute before answering, "Mornings only work on Tuesdays and Thursdays for me, I have 7 a.m. classes the other days. I don't think you want to join me on my run at 5:30 in the morning, besides we couldn't really discuss class then anyway. I have time in the early afternoon on Monday and Wednesday but all of my evenings are free."

"I am glad I don't have a super early morning classes this term. I like to have a little time in the morning to get my head into the right state of mind. So you run? See that is something else I know about you know. Where do you run? I might have to join you one morning." Holly said as she pulled her long hair back into a ponytail.

"I usually take the loop around the park, it is five miles. I usually run alone, you would have to keep up." Gail answered.

"Oh I can keep up." Holly said arching her eyebrows, "It is you that should be worried." Gail was certain now that this girl was flirting with her and was having a difficult time keeping up with their banter. Before she could think up a witty retort Holly continued, "So it sounds like evenings work best for the both of us. Do you live in the dorms or off campus?"

"I live off campus with two roommates. It isn't the greatest place but it is close to the park and not too far from campus. How about you?"

Holly nodded towards the clock, the class was almost over, she answered as she gathered her books, "I live off campus, I have a small loft. It is pretty small but since it is just me it works."

The bell rang and Gail started to get up from her stool and felt Holly grab her wrist, she would have sworn that she felt a shock go through her at the simple touch. "Give me your phone." Gail raised an eyebrow, "Please?" Holly added and Gail handed over her phone. "Okay so I just called my phone so we have each other's numbers. I will see you tomorrow Gail of Toronto."

Holly got up and was half out the door when Gail said, "See you tomorrow Holly…nerd."

The med student stopped and turned, "Is that the best you got? We will have to work on that." She left laughing.

Gail rolled her eyes, but Holly was right she could do better, she was brought out of her thoughts when Dov and Chris came up next to her. "My partner smells like old sneakers and told me that if screw up his grade for this class he will kill me and donate my body to the pathology department." Chris complained as the three headed out. It was their last class of the day.

"Sorry man but my guy isn't much better, I think he was mainlining coffee. He was shaking and you could smell it coming out of his pores. What about you Gail?" Dov said as he unlocked the door of their, well his car.

"Huh? What?"

"Your partner is she a nightmare?"

Gail paused before answering, "No, she seems alright, not too weird. At least she smells nice."

Dov and Chris nodded, that was about the closest that Gail came to complimenting someone. Dov started the car, "That is a plus."

Gail stared out the car window as they headed home, "Yes, yes it is." She said mostly to herself.

A/N So what do you think? I hate to say it but I won't be able to update regularly. At the moment I am on vacation and have a lot more free time than I normally have, my usual work week is at least 60 plus hours. If anyone would be interested in helping me out by being my beta p.m. me. Reviews are like bacon, I love them.


	2. Chapter 2 Study Date

A/N I am stunned with the response to this story, every email alert that I received telling me that someone was following or had favorited the story brought a smile to my face. To clear some things up 1) I am clearly continuing this story, 2) I do plan on adding a part two to my story 'Do I Wanna Know', 3) The drama in this story won't come from cheating, life can throw a lot other kinds of obstacles their way. So my standard disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters and all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 2 Study Date

Holly's pov

Holly woke feeling a bit frustrated, she hadn't slept well. The sleep that she managed were plagued with thoughts of a certain blonde. This was not good. For one Gail was straight; the ex-boyfriend a big tip off there. Two, even if Gail was up for some college experimentation it was a bad idea to get involved with someone she had to work with. Three Holly had no time for relationships or hook-ups. But even with those reasons Holly couldn't help but wonder how Gail's lips would feel against her own, or what kinds of sounds the blonde would make if Holly had her pinned against a wall with her fingers…no…no these were not helpful thoughts.

She had looked Gail up last night and was surprised with what she found. It hadn't taken long to find her and once she did she found out that Gail was practically police royalty. Her mom was a superintendent, her dad was high up the chain of command as well. Her grandfather and her great-grandfather were highly decorated policemen and her brother while still relatively new to the force had already made his way into some important cases. Gail had big shoes to fill. Holly wondered if this was what Gail even wanted, there was a lot of pressure to succeed. But Gail would look hot in the uniform…god she needed to nip these feelings in the bud. If her friend Jade were here she would tell Holly that she needed to get laid, it had been a while. Okay a while was a bit of an understatement but after the Leah debacle as it was known in her head she hadn't been interested in anyone…until Gail that is.

But she wasn't interested in Gail was she? She was attracted to her, there was no denying that and she did find her intriguing, there seemed to be an intensity to the girl that made her curious about what was going on in her head. Holly had enjoyed flustering the blonde the day before, she usually wasn't so confident or flirty but there was something about Gail that triggered this response in her, she couldn't help it. But no she wasn't interested in Gail, she just needed to keep repeating that in her head.

_Later that day_

Class was about to start and Gail wasn't there yet, Holly tapped the table in time to a song that was stuck in her head. She must have zoned out because she was startled by Gail placing her hands over hers stopping their actions. "Hey." Holly said as Gail removed her hands and sat down and Holly could feel her hands tingling from the blondes touch.

"Hey." Gail answered as she took off her jacket and stretched, Holly caught sight of a strip of beautiful pale skin as Gail's shirt rode up.

"Hey." Holly breathed out as she tried to focus her attention elsewhere.

Gail smirked, "You already said that."

Holly laughed, "It did sound familiar. How's your day going?"

"Good for the most part, my Law, Society and Justice professor is a giant tool, he changed the reading list after I had already bought my books." Gail vented but quieted when their teachers began the day's lecture.

Holly did her best to pay attention to what they were saying, it did sound like it should be an interesting five months. Mock crime scenes and autopsies could be fun. She was glad that Gail was taking notes because she kept finding herself distracted by the way the blonde would lick her upper lip or bit her lower one.

"Holly? Holly? NERD!" She was surprised by Gail who looked amused, "Come back from dream land nerdy we have work to do."

Holly nodded, "Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night." She admitted as Gail placed a worksheet in front of them.

"I get it, I didn't sleep well either."

This sparked Holly's interest, maybe her lack of sleep stemmed from the same problem? "Not good. Hopefully tonight is better."

Gail shrugged a little, "I am used to it. So we need to identify the proper chain of custody steps."

For the next hour they worked diligently on completing their assignment. Holly was happy to see that Gail was as serious as she was about her work. They finished early and were told that they could leave. It was a cold but clear January afternoon and the snow on the ground crunched under their feet. "So…" Holly said as they walked away from the building.

"So…what?" Gail asked as she searched her messenger bag for her sunglasses.

"So…I was thinking of grabbing a drink, we can talk about our homework." Holly answered as they walked.

"Are you suggesting a _drink_ drink, like tequila or a drink drink, like coffee?" Gail asked perking up.

Holly laughed and shook her head, "I was leaning more towards coffee since it isn't even four o'clock yet and 24 degrees outside." She saw Gail pout and Holly thought that it might be the cutest thing ever, "Maybe next time we can have hard liquor."

"Okay, I know the perfect place." Gail said as she led the way. Holly was surprised when Gail brought her to what looked like the most run down diner she had ever seen. "Oh relax, the place is cleaner on the inside." The blonde said as she saw the look on Holly's face.

As they entered Holly was relieved that it was warm and Gail was true to her word that it was much cleaner on the inside. Gail took a seat in a booth and Holly sat opposite her, a waitress came and she recognized Gail.

"Hey hon you want your usual?" the older woman asked.

"Not today Hazel, I think I will just have a hot chocolate. Holly do you want to share some fries?" Gail asked as she handed her menu back to the waitress.

"Sure and hot chocolate sounds great."

Hazel nodded, "Alright fries and two hot chocolates, I will bring those right out."

Once Hazel was gone Holly said, "I did my homework last night."

Gail looked a little puzzled, "Good for you?"

Holly sighed, "The homework you assigned me."

"Oh that homework. Learn anything interesting?"

"Perhaps, but I do have a question, do they just issue you Pecks a badge and gun at birth?"

That earned Holly a smile and a short laugh from Gail, "Pretty much; there is a picture of me, I couldn't be more than a few hours old wearing a police uniform onsie complete with utility belt."

"Is there anyone in your family that isn't on the force?" Holly asked as Hazel came back with their drinks and food.

Gail took a fry and seemed to ponder over the question, "Well there was Cousin Pete, but we aren't allowed to talk about him."

Holly took a sip of her cocoa, "Why not?"

"We were told that he was dead to us since he joined the dark side…the fire department."

Holly almost choked on her drink, "Are you serious?"

Gail just shrugged and ate another french fry. "So you learned all my deep dark secrets?"

Holly felt a blush trying to surface but she fought it back, "No, not really, I just saw that you come from a long line of policemen."

"It is the family business." Gail said noncommittally.

"Is it something that you want to do? Be a policeman I mean."

Gail smiled a sad sort of smile as she held her cup, "I know what you mean Holly, it's funny you are the first person to ask me that. I don't know I never really thought about it, it has always been expected. For as long as I can remember this was the plan. So your parents must be proud, you being an almost doctor and all."

Holly let the topic change slide, "They are proud, they don't like that I moved so far away but my family is very supportive."

Gail nodded, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Holly took a fry and dunked it in the ranch that Hazel brought, "I have one of each, both older. Josh is 28, he designs video games and Charlotte is 26, she has a catering company."

"Are you close?"

Holly smiled, "Yes, even though a was a big pest to them when we were younger, I played tag along every chance I got but up until I moved out here we met up once a week for lunch."

"That sounds nice, I try and meet up with Steve, my brother, at least once a month but he is busy a lot… What about your parents? Are they doctors?" Gail asked as she eyed the plate that held the fries there was one left, she pushed the plate towards Holly to take it.

Holly gave her a little smile and ate the offered fry before answering, "Nope, mom writes for the local paper and dad runs a bakery."

"You were saying that you moved out here at the beginning of the school year, why would you transfer schools?" Gail asked with clear interest.

This was a question that Holly had hoped wouldn't come up, "It is a long story…I don't really…"

"Hey, it's okay. Its personal…I get that. You have known me for two days. Forget I asked." Gail backtracked.

"It's not that Gail, it's funny I do feel comfortable talking to you even if we are still practically strangers it is just…I guess I am still sorting out my reasons for leaving. You ever have that feeling that you need to escape? Leave everything and everyone?" Holly tried to explain.

Gail's expression was still but her eyes conveyed understanding, "I feel that way all of the time. I just don't have the nerve to actually leave."

The light conversation that they had started over cocoa and fries had taken a very serious turn and Holly could feel a shift in the way that she saw Gail, before she was an object of lust but now… "I live two blocks from here…want to get out of here?"

Gail nodded and left some money on the table and waved goodbye to Hazel. They walked in silence again but this time Holly took more interest in how Gail carried herself, there was a confidence, a strength about her but her eyes told a different story. Those eyes looked like the sea during a storm, ever changing with the weather.

Once the pair got to her building Holly's nerves acted up, she couldn't remember if the loft was clean, had she put her laundry away? The last thing she wanted Gail to see was her big old granny panties on top of her laundry basket. She scolded herself for freaking out over something so stupid as they walked up the three flights of stairs, this wasn't a date. It was the closest thing to a date as she had had in a while but this was for school, she really needed to keep that in the front of her mind. She let Gail into her apartment and let out an involuntary sigh of relief when she saw that the laundry basket was empty, crisis averted.

"Nice place." Gail said as she surveyed the room. The loft wasn't very large, a kitchen area that flowed into the living room. Her 'bedroom' was in the back corner by the bank of windows with the bathroom next to it. "I like how open it is. Quiet too." She said as rocked on her heels. "I live with two boys, it is never quiet."

Holly laughed as she hung up her coat, "I bet, you want to take your coat off and sit?"

Gail blushed slightly and shrugged out of her coat and handed it to Holly before sitting on the couch. It was almost too quiet so Holly asked, "Tell me about your roommates."

"What can I tell you about the wonder twins? Hmm… Well I have known Dov since high school. We didn't start out as friends. I was in a rebelling stage and a bit of a wild child… but that is beside the point…I got to know Dov after he did me a favor… Anyway his home life sucked, his older brother had died a few months before and his parents couldn't deal. He started hanging out around my place and became like a second brother. Chris we met during freshman year, he was Dov's roommate. It is impossible not to like the guy, he is always so damn cheerful. For some reason we all just clicked, we are all criminal justice majors. Over time we formed a dysfunctional little family of sorts." Gail said as she drummed her fingers on her knees nervously.

"Do I make you nervous Gail?"

Gail turned and shot her an icy glare, "I don't get nervous." But her gaze softened, "It is just that I don't make it a habit of letting people in. The last person that I let in was Nick and look how that turned out."

"Oh, I see." Holly said as she tried to understand.

"The thing that gets me is that I didn't even want to go out with him, my mom set me up with him. It was easier to go out with him than get the phone calls from my mom telling me that I was embarrassing her because I would show up to her stupid police functions alone. Nick didn't seem so bad, I didn't love him or anything but it got to me that felt so little for me that he would do what he did. Chris told me once that I am like a cat, I don't trust easy, he however is like a dog he trusts everyone until they give him a reason not to. But like a cat I stick to the shadows, I don't involve myself unless it is on my terms and when I get uncomfortable I bolt. Not the best attitude when I comes to making friends or dating." Gail explained. "I am great at most things but I suck at relationships. I think I was looking for any excuse to end it with Nick. I couldn't commit to him the way I was supposed to."

"I was like that too but then I realized that I just didn't like men." Holly said, testing the waters as she got up and grabbed a couple of bottles of soda from the fridge. She needed Gail to be okay with this, Holly wasn't sure why it felt important for Gail to know but it was. Holly was usually more private; it wasn't like she was in the closet but she wasn't dancing around in a rainbow flag either.

"Oh I don't like men either, I can barely stand Dov and Chris half the time and I love those two."

"I mean I am a lesbian." Holly said as she handed the bottle to Gail.

"Oh…I mean I hate people." She took a long swig of her soda, "So we need to read chapter one and two for class. I am still hungry you mind if I order a pizza?" Gail said so easily that it threw Holly.

"Sure as long as it doesn't have peppers on it, I am allergic."

"No problem, I am allergic to tomatoes, you okay with a barbeque chicken pizza?" Gail asked as she pulled out her phone and tossed it to Holly, "Can you order since I don't know your address and I need to pee?"

Holly just caught the phone and watched Gail make a beeline to her bathroom, as she dialed a familiar number for a nearby pizzeria Holly chanted her new mantra, Gail is your friend…you are not interested in anything more than friendship with her. Deep down Holly knew that she could repeat it with every breath she took but it wouldn't make it true.

A/N So what do you all think of chapter 2? I think I will alternate points of view between these two. Tell me what you think, I love reading your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Still blown away with the response to this story. Thank you for all of the reviews, I try to respond to all of them that I can. I am going to take moment to thank the guest reviewers, I appreciate the time you took to tell me to keep going. Standard disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters or Cheap Trick.

Chapter 3 Dreams and Running- Two Things That Leave You Breathless

Gail's pov

For the third time in as many weeks Gail had woken up…how should she put it? What was the word she was looking for? Frustrated…so very freaking frustrated. Gail ran her hand through her sweaty hair and leaned back against the headboard. She had never had problems sleeping before but for the last few weeks she had been having dreams. Not your run of the mill, I am going to miss class and I have forgotten my clothes or the ever popular I have a test and I don't even remember being in this class type of dream. No…no these dreams were different. They would all start out being normal but then something would change…last night's dream was no different. Gail sighed as she replayed the dream in her head; it started out with her walking a familiar hallway in what looked like her old high school when someone pulled her into a dark closet. She couldn't see her abductor but she didn't panic, in fact she felt excited as her captor held her against the closed door. She would feel fingers lightly trace her face as they traveled down her neck…around the curve of her breast as it continued south. The hand that pinned her arms above her head was strong but Gail made no effort to escape. The traveling hand would rest on Gail's hip and would draw her closer as soft lips ghosted over the space behind her ear. And then she would hear it so faintly that Gail wasn't sure if she were imagining it, "You want this…all you have to do is say yes." And like the all of the other dreams over the last three weeks she woke up. The places were different but the words and the feelings that the dream elicited were the same.

Gail got up and stretched, it was early but it wasn't like she was going to get anymore sleep. She walked quietly into the living room, it would be another hour and a half before the boys woke up and she wasn't meeting Holly for their run for another hour so she had some time to kill. She sat on the couch and turned on the television, she watched the early news but she wasn't really paying attention, her thoughts were on her new running partner. Holly confused the hell out of Gail…correction her feelings towards Holly confused her. Holly herself was very straight forward, she was very upfront with Gail and Holly had no problem telling her when she was wrong or acting like a brat. It was strangely comforting to have someone be that honest with you. No, it was Gail who had a problem. She was being honest when she told Holly about her not being good with relationships, relationships of any kind. Hell, she didn't know why Dov and Chris stuck with her half the time but she was glad that they did. Gail knew that part of her problem was about control. She had so little control in her life, her career had been planned for her since before birth, her parents had picked this college, and her mom had even chosen her boyfriend for her. The one thing that Gail felt any control over was who she let in, who she would let herself feel something for…and Holly…Holly... Gail turned off the television and decided to get ready for her run. She didn't want to think about Holly right now.

Try as she might thoughts of Holly drifted her way as she pulled on her running clothes, she had known the other girl for less than a month but she had become an integral part of her life. They saw each other every day whether it was in class or working on their joint assignments but they also started running together in the mornings and sometimes Holly would stay after a study session and hang out with Gail and the boys. That happened a few times and while Gail thought that is was nice that they all got along a part of her preferred the days that she went to Holly's apartment to study there and they were by themselves. It was so easy being with Holly, Gail thought as she tightened up her laces. She looked at the time and decided to jog to the park instead of driving the mile to get there. She grabbed her keys and took off into the still dark morning.

As her blood started pumping Gail's thoughts returned to Holly, she had been a little surprised when the med student told her that she was a lesbian. It hadn't bothered her and Gail hadn't made big deal about it but…she had questions…questions she really had no right to ask. She could see Holly's old jeep in the parking area waiting for her and she slowed her pace. Gail smiled to herself as she saw Holy singing along to some song in the car.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me_

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes_  
_Put on a brand-new shirt_  
_I'll get home early from work_  
_If you say that you love me_

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_  
_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_  
_Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying_  
_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying_  
_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

_I want you to want me_  
_I need you to need me_  
_I'd love you to love me_  
_I'm begging you to beg me_  
_I want you to want me_  
_I want you to want me_

Gail started clapping and Holly turned a deep shade of red. "Bravo nerd, I didn't know that you could sing and old school Cheap Trick at that."

"It's brava when applying the term towards a female." Holly said as she got out of her car.

"Whatever nerd, take the compliment, I give maybe two out a year."

"Thank you I guess, where is your car? I didn't see you pull up." Holly asked as she looked over the parking lot.

"I ran here, I got up too early, decided what the hell get another mile in." Gail said casually as she watched Holly stretch. For some reason it was hard to take her eyes off of the other woman as she scrutinized the taut muscles under the tight clothing contract and relax.

"Trouble sleeping?" Holly asked completely unaware of Gail's inspection of her form.

"Sort of, weird dreams…I really don't want to talk about it. Ready?"

Holly nodded as she checked her laces, "Usual bet?"

"You know it. Ready to lose again?" Gail taunted.

"Not today. Today is my day Peck. You are going down." Holly boasted as she did one last stretch.

"In your dreams."

An hour and a half later Holly was still rubbing Gail's nose in it that she had won. "It was a fluke, besides I had already run a mile before meeting up with you." Gail complained as she paid for their breakfast at the diner.

Holly shook her head, "Excuses, excuses, face it you lost and I won. I have had to buy your greasy breakfast for the last week and a half you didn't hear me complain did you? Now do you want me to drop you off at your place?"

Gail looked down at her full stomach and the thought of running back to her apartment kind of made her sick, she merely nodded.

Holly smiled and held the diner door for her and the drive back to the frat house as Holly affectionately called it was quiet. "See you in class?" Holly asked as she pulled up to the front of her building.

"I will be there. Enjoy cutting up the dead bodies."

"Thank you, have fun learning about diminished capacity and other mitigating factors. " Holly quipped back.

"We finished that last week, now we are onto Foucault and his theories on discipline and punishment."

"Sounds sexy." Holly joked.

Gail tried to remain serious, "Well you know me, nothing gets me going like french philosophy about prison systems."

"Good to know, I will keep that in mind."

Gail didn't get to make another remark as Holly pulled away, she didn't like it when she didn't get the last word, but it seemed like she never did with Holly. Maybe a shower would help wash away the sweat and thoughts of the med student. Probably not on the second thing but at least she would get clean.

_Later that day_

"I thought he would never shut up!" Gail exclaimed as she and Holly left the classroom, "How many times can you ask the same question? I mean seriously Shaw looked like he wanted to strangle the kid."

Holly chuckled as she pulled her coat tighter, "I guess some people don't catch on as quickly as you do they need a little more help."

"I suppose when you grow up hearing the classifications of felonies and misdemeanors instead of lullabies you might have a leg up on some people." Gail acquiesced.

"Did your parents really do that?" Holly asked incredulously.

Gail nodded as they walked to Holly's jeep, "Sure, I remember the tale of Martin the car thief and how he was charged with grand theft auto when I was sick with the flu, I think I was four. And how could I forget the old classic Paramount Street Pam, the prostitute that liked to handcuff her johns to car doors without their pants."

Holly shook her head, "You had some childhood."

"I went on my first ride along when I was five, my parents were already high up in the command so I got to ride with my Uncle Carl who at the time was a training officer. We responded to a call for domestic violence, my uncle's rookie partner was excited, I remember her telling me that she loved being out on the street; that being on the job that way gave her the opportunity to really help the public. More hands on. My uncle told me to stay in the cruiser and they went inside, they came out a few minutes later with a guy in handcuffs and a woman screaming at them. I heard on the radio the rookie call for backup to transfer the guy to the precinct. I remember her smiling and waving to me and then I saw the screaming woman lunge at her with a knife."

Holly grabbed her by the arm, stopping them, "Oh my god! What happened? Was she alright?"

Gail patted Holly's hand that was still holding her arm. "She must have heard her coming, just as the knife was coming down she turned and grabbed the crazy woman and flipped her to the ground and pinned her. I was the coolest thing I had ever seen."

"So the cop, she was okay?" Holly asked as she released Gail's arm.

"Not a scratch on her." Gail said as she leaned up against the car. Holly was silent as she unlocked the doors.

They drove with only the sound of the radio on until Holly asked, "Do you think that she was scared?"

Gail turned to her, "Who the woman that was flipped upside down? Yeah I think she might have wet herself."

Holly shook her head, "No, no the cop."

Not sure of how she should answer the question, Gail tapped the dashboard a moment before answering, "I don't know Holly, it happened really quickly. Cops get trained to react without their feelings interfering. She didn't have time to be scared, maybe afterward when it was over and she had time to think about it but I don't know."

Holly nodded slowly, "Do you think that you will be scared? I mean when you are actually a cop."

"Sometimes. Bad things happen." Gail wasn't sure she wanted to go down this path.

Holly pulled up in front of her loft and turned off the engine, "And you are okay with that? Running off to places where people are trying to hurt you? Shoot at you?"

"I am going to be a police officer Hol, it is kinda the job."

Holly sighed and opened her door, Gail could barely hear her say under her breath, "Doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"Did you say something Holly?" Gail asked prodding as she followed Holly to the building's front entrance.

"Nothing." She unlocked the door and stopped, turning to face Gail, "No not nothing, I know that I have only known you a month but we are friends and I am going to worry about you…I am going to worry about you and Dov…and Chris...you. I don't like worrying Gail and you are going to make me worry."

This declaration brought Gail up short, she wasn't prepared for this kind of honesty, "I…I don't want you to worry Holly. I will be alright, we all will."

"You don't know that. Anything can happen, you said it yourself 'it is kinda the job'. Face it I am going to worry and you can't stop me." Holly said as she walked briskly up the stairs.

Gail really didn't know how to respond, she knew what she was getting into. Gail had lived with the worry that comes from being in a cop family her entire life; she had never really considered how a person from outside that life would feel. "Wait up, what if I promise to be very careful?"

Holly gave a short laugh, "It might help." She unlocked her door and let Gail inside.

Gail dropped her messenger bag on the floor by the couch and turned to see Holly watching her. "You care about me don't you nerd?" she teased as she sat down pulling out her books as Holly left the room.

Now it could have been her imagination but she could have sworn she heard Holly say 'More than you know.' as she left to change but that could have been wishful thinking.

A/N Ta da chapter 3! What do you think about it? Let me know, good or bad I like hearing from you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So I hustled to get this chapter finished, you can thank hersilentsentinel, Let'swrite93, feyi33 and VioletW for pushing me to get this done. Thank you for the reviews and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer, all mistakes are mine and I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters.

Chapter 4

Holly's pov

She glanced over at Gail as she furiously wrote down what Dr. Cavanaugh was lecturing about preservation of the remains during adverse conditions, basically a do's and don'ts of when to cover up the body. Holly had already had this particular lesson the previous year so she didn't feel too bad as she let her mind wander. She watched Gail try to blow a loose strand of hair away from her face as she leaned over her paper and Holly was tempted to brush it away for her but resisted. The urge to touch Gail in some way was growing stronger and Holly knew that giving in to that temptation would be dangerous.

Eight weeks…that was how long Gail had been in her life. It was strange at times it felt like she had known the blonde forever and at other times it was as if she had just magically appeared. When she met Gail she had felt an attraction to her, who wouldn't? But in no time at all Holly felt a connection to her a need to be around her, to talk to her and now an urge to touch her. She knew that she was walking a fine line with Gail and she didn't want to scare her away but there was a growing need to see how far Holly could push. The med student returned to the land of the studying when Gail nudged her shoulder, "Come on nerd, class is over." Holly grabbed her notebook and shoved it in her bag before following Gail out of the room. "I don't know how you expect to pass the class if you don't pay attention. I might have to find a new nickname for you…something like dumb-dumb." Gail said as they exited the building and were hit with a strong cold wind gust.

Holly shivered as they walked towards her car, "Don't worry I know the material, my nickname is safe for now but I do have a real name you could use as well."

"I know that _nerd_, but I like calling you that. And you should feel special not everyone gets an official Gail Peck approved nickname." Gail emphasized.

Holly couldn't hold back her laugh as they reached her car, "Gail you have nicknames for everyone! Half the time I don't think you even know their real name."

Gail got in the jeep and turned towards Holly as she buckled her seatbelt, "That is so not true!"

"You call Chris- Elmo, Dov-Idiot, Andi-Princess, Traci-Hall Monitor, you even have a nickname for Dov's lab partner." She counted off on her fingers.

Gail folded her arms and pouted, "Fine, from now on I will call you Holly or would you prefer Ms. Stewart?"

Holly smiled as she parked the car in front of her building, "Gail I don't care what you call me, nerd is kind of growing on me."

"Good because I had no intentions of stopping." Gail announced before darting out of the car and running towards the building's front door, leaving Holly alone in the jeep.

Shaking her head, "Didn't think that you would." Holly said to no one in particular as she braced herself for the bitter cold wind that was blowing. She rushed to the door to unlock it for a very impatient Gail, who was frowning under her hood. Holly held the door open for her and walked up the stairs to her loft, she thought she saw the power flicker but continued up.

Once inside the loft Gail went about her routine of taking off her boots and flopping on the sofa. Holly slipped her own boots off and went to grab some drinks for them but as she opened the fridge door the room was pitched into darkness. "Holly…did you forget to pay your electric bill or something?" she heard from the living room area. Holly didn't need to answer as they heard a gust of wind punch the windows.

Holly fumbled in the dark trying to find her flashlight, when she finally found it the batteries were so low that only a dim beam of light shown from it but it was enough to find her way back to Gail and to locate the candles on the fireplace mantle.

In the dim light she could see the Gail looked uncomfortable and she couldn't help but tease a little, "Is the mighty Peck afraid of the dark?" she joked as she lit the candles.

"I am not afraid, just not a big fan of the wind and dark combo. Maybe I should head home before this gets any worse." She got up as Holly went to look out the windows.

"Hold up Gail, I think it got worse. Look." Not only was the neighborhood dark but snow had started to come down.

"Well that settles that. I am staying with you tonight." Gail announced as she sat back on the couch. "We will discuss who gets the bed later." She said cheekily.

_An hour or so later_

Holly was enjoying sitting on the floor by the fireplace that Gail had managed to light make after finding some dry wood in a storage closet down the hall. "How did you know how to light the fire?"

Gail shrugged as she draped a blanket over herself, "I learned as part of my Peck survival course."

"Do I even want to know what that is?" Holly asked as she leaned against the couch by Gail's legs.

"When I was eight my parents took me to my grandpa's cabin for a weekend. My mom drove me out to see the waterfall a few miles from the cabin and then we went on a hike through the woods. I was having a great time until my mom told me that this was far enough and handed me a small backpack. She smiled and told me that everything that I needed was in the pack and that I had two days to find my way back to the cabin. She then gave me a walkie talkie, but warned me that if I used it I would have failed the test and then she left me there in the woods."

"Wow. Your mom sounds like a real piece of work. What did you do?" Holly asked trying to imagine an eight year old Gail alone in the woods.

"I went through the backpack and found a few matches, some rope, a knife, a tiny tarp and small pan. I walked in the direction where I thought I heard the waterfall but I was in a canyon and sound echoed. I found the stream that I knew would eventually lead back to the cabin but it was late so I had to set up camp. I fashioned a tent out of the rope and tarp and decided that I needed a fire. It took all but one of my matches to start a fire and I knew from camping that needed to boil any water before I drank it so I got some water from the stream and boiled it. It got dark fast and a storm rolled in. I was hungry and tired, not to mention wet from the rain but I refused to use the walkie talkie. I couldn't let her win. The fire went out because of the wind and rain and I sat under my little tarp shivering in the dark until I fell asleep."

"No wonder you don't like the dark." Holly commented as Gail scooted off the couch to join her on the floor.

Gail nodded and a small smile graced her face, "I lasted all night in the wind and the rain and in the morning the sun was out and I made it home after hiking all day. You should have seen the look of surprise on my mom's face when I walked through the door. She had the walkie talkie clipped to her belt and when she saw me she took it off and switched it off and gave me a nod of approval. I think that was the only time that I could tell that she was proud of me." Gail said as she stretched, "In other news not a big fan of camping."

Holly laughed and pulled the blanket off of the couch and covered them both with it. "My idea of camping include smores and hot dogs."

"That does sound a lot better, I had to eat bugs…enough about this…" Gail started before the wind whistled loudly. "Your turn to distract me." She said as she leaned into Holly.

Holly's mind went to all of the different ways that she could _distract_ the other girl but she pushed those aside. "Distract you how?"

"I don't know…how does this lesbian thing work?"

Holly turned to look at the other girl, did she hear her right? "Seriously? Gail do I need to find some Barbie dolls or something to demonstrate the mechanics?"

Gail rolled her eyes, "I am not a complete idiot, I know how that_ stuff_ works…kind of." Holly had to laugh at the wild hand gestures that Gail was using to prove her knowledge of the mechanics. "No I guess I mean how did you know that you were a lesbian?"

"You mean did I wake up one morning and decided that I liked boobs?" Holly teased as she enjoyed Gail's face reddening.

"Did you?" Gail pressed.

"It didn't work that way for me, it was more like a lot of little things happened before I decided that I liked women."

"Tell me about the little things."

"You really want to know?"

Gail nodded and looked sincere, "I do."

Holly shifted a little so that she was facing the curious blonde, her pale skin practically glowed in the firelight. "I should start at the beginning, you remember that I skipped quite a few classes in high school." Gail nodded and Holly continued, "I actually graduated with my older sister's class, so you can imagine that as a fifteen year old I wasn't really social. I spent most of my time studying and not a lot of time socializing. It wasn't like I didn't have any friends but dating…dating didn't even cross my mind. And when I started college it was weird because I was so much younger than everyone else."

"So what did you do?" Gail interrupted.

"I was getting to that. Anyway so my freshman year roommate was actually my sister's best friend Allie. I had known her almost all of my life. Allie was that girl that everyone liked in school, cheerleader, star of the girls' basketball team, dated hockey team captain and was the class president…but what I liked about Allie was that she never treated me like a little kid."

"So you fell for Allie?"

"Would you stop interrupting and just listen?" Holly said in her best teacher voice.

Gail rolled her eyes, "Fine…but I am calling it now, you totally hooked up with your roommate."

Holly shook her head, "Shush…now where was I?"

"You were about to tell me how you got lured into the cheerleader's bed." Gail smirked.

"I think that you have watched too many bad pornos with the boys."

"It happened one time because we lost the remote and we agreed to never discuss it again." Gail protested.

"Back to my story, so the first part of my freshman year I spent busting my ass studying, I spent more time in the library than I did in my dorm room."

Gail coughed, "_Nerd_."

Holly ignored her and continued, "I barely saw Allie because of our different schedules and then I was supposed to go home for a long weekend but ended up staying because I had a paper due. The night that I was supposed to be gone I woke up to hearing the door slam shut and moaning. I was going to say something but then saw that Allie wasn't alone. In the dark I couldn't see who was with her but I could tell that it wasn't Kyle her boyfriend. I watched from under my blanket Allie and her _friend_ fall onto her bed. Clothes went flying and I tried really hard to look away but I just couldn't. I don't know why it took me as long as it did but I didn't realize that Allie was with another girl until I heard her say Allie's name. There was something about the way she said it, the passion and need that was evident hit me hard. I buried my head under my pillow and started recalling all of the bones in the human body in order of size; smallest to largest."

"Holly you nerdy little creeper."

"So in the morning Allie realized that I was in the room and at first didn't say anything, she looked scared. Her friend laughed at her and got up from the bed wrapped up in the comforter and introduced herself as Jade. In the light of day I could see that she was beautiful, short black hair in a pixie cut, porcelain skin and a brilliant smile. It was her confidence that was most attractive. Allie was sitting on her bed wearing only a tee shirt and watched us talk. I was more than a little shy and didn't really say anything except my name. Allie finally worked up the courage to talk and told me that Jade was her girlfriend and that they had been together for two years."

"I thought you said that she was dating a hockey guy?"

"She was, Allie explained that she had met Jade at basketball camp the summer before her junior year in high school and they had just clicked. Allie's family was super conservative and would never have approved so she started to _see_ Kyle. It worked out great for everyone, since Kyle was going out with Tim, another guy on the hockey team."

"Were there any straight people at your school?" Gail chimed in.

"Allie asked me to keep her secret and I told her that I would. It wasn't long after that morning that Allie and Jade started to include me with going out to movies and basically getting me out of the library. I spent time with Jade when Allie was busy with her own studies. Jade was fun, a total free spirit and she made it her mission to loosen me up."

"You fell in love with her didn't you? Jade?" Gail asked softly.

Holly pondered the question, had she fallen for Jade? She was certainly attractive and fun… "No, I didn't fall for Jade but being around her…I guess it made me realize that there were other options out there. I never would have pictured Allie being in love with another woman but she was and seeing them together…they fit. It didn't happen all at once but I started to notice girls more, the way they move, the grace…I realized that I didn't watch boys that way. I spent two years trying to figure out what I wanted when I met Sara, I was in my last year of school and she was a freshman but we were both eighteen. She had been out for three years and walked up to me after a floor party and point blank asked me out. I think I was so shocked that I said yes without thinking. I went back to my dorm room and started to panic, Allie called Jade and told her what happened and she rushed over to talk me down. She asked me if this was what I wanted and after some thought I said that I did. Both of them hugged me and then Allie gave Jade $20. Evidently they had a bet going on when I was finally going to admit that I liked girls and Jade won."

"What happened with Sara?"

Holly laughed, "I went out with Sara twice and then I found out that she was hooking up with one of the art class models and that ended our brief relationship."

"Did you have sex with her?"

Holly arched an eyebrow, "Do you have any sense of boundaries?"

"No…not really. So did you?"

"No. No the first girl that I had sex with was when I joined the Peace Corps but that is whole other story."

"Ah come on!" Gail pouted and then yawned.

Holly shook her head and stood up, "Nope, anyway I am tired and so are you, time for bed." She extended her hand to Gail and pulled her up. "Let's find something for you to sleep in."

They walked over to the bedroom portion of the loft and found some flannel pants and sweatshirt for Gail and she left to change in the bathroom while Holly quickly changed into her own sleepwear. She was pulling a spare blanket out of her closet when Gail spoke behind her, "Thanks for this."

Holly turned and smiled, "For the jammies, no problem."

Gail shook her head and took a step closer, she wasn't wearing the sweat shirt, only a thin tank top with the flannel pants riding low on her hips. "No…well yes thanks for these but what I meant was thanks for trusting me, for sharing that with me."

"Well we tell each other things…right?" Holly could feel her skin heating up as Gail moved closer.

Gail nodded as she advanced towards her until she was close enough to touch, "We do…and I have something to tell you." She said in a lower octave.

Holly felt her heart skip a beat, "You do?"

Gail leaned forward until her lips were hovering over Holly's ear, Holly could feel the blonde's hot breath on her cheek and she had to fight the urge to turn her head slightly and capture those lips with her own. She could hear Gail lick her lips before whispering, "I get the bed." Holly could feel the smirk on Gail's face as the blonde kissed her cheek and then promptly hopped on the bed.

Holly felt like her skin was on fire where Gail's lips had kissed her and she was thankful for the darkness so that Gail couldn't see the effect that the friendly kiss had on her. It took her a moment but she finally regained her senses and marched over to the bed and sat next to Gail who was currently burrowing under the covers. She tapped the lump under the blankets and Gail's head popped out and Holly had to fight the grin that was forming because of Gail's messed up bedhead. "Who said that you could have my bed?"

"Well I am the guest and you wouldn't want to be an ungracious hostess would you?" Gail asked innocently.

Holly furrowed her brow, "Fine." She got up and started for the couch when she heard:

"Wait nerd. The bed is pretty big and it is your bed after all…I guess we can share it."

"Are you sure?" Holly asked as she walked back towards the bed.

"As long as you don't plan take all of the blankets I think it will be fine." Gail said as she lifted the blanket for her. Holly slide into the bed and settled into her pillow, "You know that this is my first time sharing a bed with another woman…hey I am not going to wake up tomorrow in love with boobs am I?"

Holly laughed as she rolled over to face the teasing blonde, her stormy blue eyes sparkled in the dim light and Holly couldn't help herself, she placed a light kiss on Gail's perfect lips. It lasted less than a second but it stunned the blond silent. "You are insane." Holly said as she turned away from her and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A/N So I am moving things along, Holly is becoming a little bolder and Gail is well Gail. Let me know what you think. Also I am still trying to find a beta reader if anyone is interested.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N A couple of quick things, thank you to all of you that responded to my beta request. I now have a nice team of three that helped me out greatly with this chapter so a big thank you to lesdes, Sassy-Lesbian and VioletW. Disclaimer I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters.

Chapter 5 Snowbound

Gail's pov

"Huh." Gail thought as she lay motionless in Holly's bed. "Didn't see that coming." She could still feel the other woman's lips on her own, the urge to run her tongue over them, to see if they tasted different, getting harder and harder to push away. It wasn't a romantic kiss it was just the med student's way of shutting her up and it worked, boy did it work. Gail had to admit that she had started it when she pecked Holly's cheek, this was just payback right? Holly didn't like her that way, she couldn't. Either way, sleep was not coming easily to the blonde. There were too many thoughts bumping around in her head, like waves crashing against the rocks, just when one washed away a new one was there to take its place. She listened to the even shallow breaths of the girl in question next to her. "What are you dreaming about?" Gail pondered as she tried to get comfortable. Before she knew it though, the chaos in her head had died down, the sounds of Holly sleeping next to her lulling the blonde into her own blissful slumber

The sun broke as Gail jogged down the path by the lake, the sounds of Blondie filling her ears as she pushed herself harder. She was almost to the bend in the trail when she was abruptly forced off and into a thicket of trees. Her abductor stood behind her, hand clasped over her mouth. She found herself pressed against one of the trees, the rough bark digging into her exposed skin as soft hands glided over her body before finding their destination, fingers holding firm at the dip of her pelvic bone. There was a faint hint of vanilla in the air as Gail felt the press of light kisses behind her ear. She knew that she should be scared, that she was supposed to struggle, but all that she could do was lean further into the kisses.

"It is okay to want this." The voice behind her said softly. "I know that you want this. Just say yes." It said a bit more firmly and even though Gail tried hard to turn around she was held securely in place. "No not yet." It breathed. "You are not ready yet, but soon."

Gail woke with a start, her heart beating rapidly and with an all too familiar dampness between her legs. She tried to blink away the sleep from her eyes as she took in her surroundings, it was still dark, the memory of the night before rushing back as she realized the pillow she thought she was clutching wasn't a pillow at all, but Holly, sleeping soundly as Gail's little spoon. Though one arm lay trapped under Holly's sleeping form Gail found herself oddly comfortable, so much so that she unconsciously allowed herself to lean forward, inhaling the scent of Holly's hair. "No, no this is bordering on creeper territory." she thought as she pulled back. After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes as she contemplated going back to sleep, Gail noticed that the med student was beginning to stir so she quickly pulled away and rolled over hoping that Holly wouldn't notice the movement.

"Is it morning?" Holly asked sleepily.

"I think so." Gail said as she cleared her throat as she reached for her watch on the night stand. "It is a little before 7. We could go back to sleep."

"You want to spoon me some more?" Holly teased as she turned to face her.

"I...I…I…" Gail stuttered trying to come up with an excuse; any excuse at all but nothing came to mind.

"Relax Peck. It was cold and it is a natural instinct to seek out heat." Holly lectured. "Besides, I didn't mind. It was nice. I mean nice to stay warm…you know what I mean."

Gail exhaled and smirked a little, happy to be let off of the hook. "Is that your way of saying that I am hot? I get it nerd, you have had a dry spell…lady loving wise."

"Gail." Holly warned but the twinkle in her eyes was evident. "Don't go there."

"I think that I could help you out with that…"

Holly's pov

She was sure her jaw dropped at Gail's offer, was she seriously saying what Holly thought she was saying? "Um…uh…what? Holly managed to get out.

"I could be your wingwoman!" Gail proudly proclaimed bouncing a little on the bed as she sat up. "It would be great, just think with me luring all the young naïve little hotties your way you could end your celibate streak."

Holly couldn't help the laugh that built up in her chest, "You want to find me women to sleep with?"

Gail nodded enthusiastically, "Since I have sworn off dating until I finish school and my police academy training at least one of us deserves to get some loving in."

The med student still wasn't sure that she understood what the blonde was getting at, "What would this entail?"

"I think that we should hit some of the gay clubs and you just let me work my magic."

Holly shook her head, "You really are insane. You know that right?"

Gail smirked, "I don't _suffer_ from insanity nerd, I enjoy it. Now what do you say?"

"With an offer like that how can I turn it down?" Holly responded as she sat up and leaned against the headboard and took in the sight of Gail enjoying her small victory. "So you slept with a woman; did you wake up loving boobs?" Holly paused considering her own words as she stretched. "You know what? I'm not a twelve year old boy and I really don't want to sound like one. Did you wake up loving breasts?"

Gail bobbed her head side to side as if she were in serious thought, "You know what I did." She brought her hands up from her side and smiled as she palmed her own breasts. "I realized that I have fantastic boo…breasts." She smirked.

"Eh. I have seen better." Holly teased as she got out of her bed.

Gail jumped up and followed her into the kitchen area, "My breasts are incredible, you would be lucky to find ones that are even half as nice."

Holly eyed Gail's chest in an exaggerated way, "I am not saying that they are not nice Gail but I have seen _better_."

In lieu of a response Gail grabbed Holly's hands and brought them to her chest, holding them firmly in place with her own. "Now tell me with a straight face that these beauties are not fantastic." She tightened her grip on Holly's hands, forcing her to give her breasts a good squeeze. Holly tried so very hard to not take advantage of the situation and run her thumbs over Gail's nipples but her fingers had a mind of their own. Fortunately for Holly, Gail released her hands before she could feel her up.

"Um…you are right they are extraordinary breasts."

"Damn right they are. Now I am going to get the fire going again see if you can find a pot that we can put in the fire, I need coffee." Gail said as she turned away, heading for the fireplace and leaving Holly to remember how to breathe again alone.

It frustrated Holly to no end that Gail could have such an effect on her and then just walk away like seconds before nothing happened. She had to shake it off; if she was going to be snowbound with Gail she was going to need some coffee. Holly went to the bottom cabinet and started to pull out pots and pans looking for the enamel pot that she had used for camping. Go figure it was in the absolute back of the dark dusty cupboard. She had to almost crawl into it to grab the pot and was startled by a hand on the small of her back, Holly jolted up and banged her head, "Frak." She muttered as she backed out.

"Frak? You even cuss like a nerd." Gail joked.

Holly rubbed her head as she sat on the floor, she shoved the pot into Gail's hands. "Coffee is in the canister by the machine, you make it. I need to see if I am bleeding."

Gail set the pot down on the counter, "Let me look, sit still." Holly did as she was told and felt Gail part her hair and run her fingers gently through it. "You look fine, a small bump but you didn't break the skin. Why don't you sit on the couch and I will get this going."

"Thanks, sorry I snapped at you."

Gail waved her off as she filled the pot with a couple of bottles of water, "That was nothing, you should see how mad Dov gets when I erase his television shows on the dvr. Now that is snappy."

Holly settled onto the couch and watched Gail position the pot on a rack that she placed in the fire and set Holly's french press coffee maker on the end table. "Another Peck survival technique?" Holly asked pointing to the make shift setup in her fireplace.

Smiling sheepishly, "Not exactly. Last year we forgot to pay the electric bill, I thought Dov took care of it, he thought Chris did and Chris thought I did, so we were out of power for a few days. I learned to improvise." They sat in silence for a few minutes as the water heated until Gail turned to her from the floor. "Can I ask you another question?"

Holly raised her eyebrows, "Since when do you ask permission to ask a question?"

Gail shook her head, "Never mind."

"Just ask Gail, you never need to ask permission." Holly said feeling a little curious.

"What is it like to be with another woman?"

She hadn't expected that question but she was learning that with Gail to expect the unexpected. "I don't really know how to answer that…"

"Is it the same as with a guy? I know that there are different parts involved but…god I sound so stupid right now. Ignore me." Gail rambled and Holly smiled at how red she had turned.

"Honestly Gail I wouldn't know how to compare the two, I have never been with a guy; never even kissed one. Maybe if you described how…"

"How sex is with a guy?" Gail finished for her. "I haven't had much luck with guys but I think part of the problem was the guys that I was with or maybe it was me but there was always this feeling of urgency."

"Urgency?"

Gail nodded as she took the hot water from the fire and poured into the french press and pushed the plunger down. "Yeah, the guy always was in a rush to try and get me off before they came and for the most part it wasn't the most satisfying experience. I don't think sex is supposed to be a race. Your turn."

Holly was trying to put the image of Gail with men out of her head and grimaced. "My turn…uh…well I think that…well…I."

"Use your words nerd, come on you can do it." Gail teased.

"Do you want an answer or not?" Holly said as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Take your time."

"What I was trying to say is that each experience is different. Sometimes it is mind-blowing, others rush things, and some spend too much time on one thing and ignore everything else. My last girlfriend if you can call her that was more of a receiver than a giver." Holly started but the Gail cut in,

"What does that mean? You would touch her but she wouldn't touch you? That is a bunch of crap. I hope you dumped her."

Holly smiled at Gail's comment, "Can I finish? Yes, that was basically what happened. She wasn't comfortable with that kind of intimacy, it was still new to her."

"So women can be jerks in bed too…interesting. I would have thought that it would be…I don't know easier." Gail said absently as she poured Holly a cup of coffee.

"How so? Why would you say easier?"

"Well for one thing we have the same parts, I know how to get myself off 100 times better than any guy ever could." Gail said and Holly choked on her coffee at that mental image. "You okay?"

Holly nodded her head shakily, "I am fine" she sputtered out as she balanced the cup on her knee.

"Good. How many women have you slept with?"

"Can I say that I am so thankful that I hadn't taken another sip of coffee before you asked me that?"

"You are avoiding the question Holly. Or are you trying to count them in your head, is really that many that you have to stall?"

"You answer first. What is your number?" Holly didn't really want to know but she needed time to figure out how she was going to answer.

Gail shrugged, "Fine. Two, I have been with two guys. Mike in high school and Nick." Holly must had looked shocked because Gail continued, "I made out with way too many people and got the reputation of being a tease which I suppose was warranted but I have only ever had sex with two people."

"Okay. I know what happened with Nick but what about Mike?" Holly asked.

"Mike was the type of guy my parents hated, he was a in a band and wanted to quit school and go on tour. He had this rough look but he was a sweetheart, he wrote me songs and told me that I could go away with him. I was tempted, he offered me a future so different than the one that lay out before me."

Holly nodded in understanding, "So what happened?"

"After graduation I ran away with him and it really pissed off Superintendent Mom. I had been gone for about six months when Mike got arrested for trafficking alcohol and other goods across the border, it had my mom's name written all over it."

"Was he?"

"Not like that, we had snacks in the van and some of the gigs were on the U.S. side of the border. It wasn't trafficking. But after the bogus charges were dropped Mike dumped me. I can't say that I blame him." Gail admitted as she took a sip.

"Did you love him?"

"I really like him and I loved the idea of him but I don't think that I loved him. I was in love with the fact that he was my choice and I liked that he didn't care about my last name. At least he didn't care until he was threatened with five to ten years in prison."

"I can see where a prison sentence could be a hiccup in your relationship." Holly surmised.

Gail smiled and laughed, "Just a small one. Okay now it is your turn."

Holly took a breath and released it, "Okay, there was Jessica, we met in the Peace Corps, she was my first real girlfriend but that ended when our year was up. She was a few years older than me and really helped me be comfortable with who I am. After Jessica was Julie, we met towards the end of my first year of med school, we went out for almost a year before we realized that we were not moving in the same direction and then there was Leah…"

"So three?"

Holly nodded and Gail sat there quietly holding her cup. After a few minutes of silence Holly asked, "Too many? Too few?"

"Sorry, I…I don't know what I was thinking. It is fine. Did you love them?"

"Again with the tough questions…"

"I am going to be an officer of the law, asking tough questions is part of the job description. Besides, you asked me." Gail rationalized.

Holly needed a minute to think her answer through, "I loved Jessica but I knew that it wouldn't last and I wanted to love Julie but we were better off as friends."

"And Leah?"

"I never meant for Leah to be a relationship, I thought that it was a one night thing but it turned into something more, at least on her end." Holly answered as she set her cup down and hugged her knees.

"What happened?"

It was now or never, "Remember when I said that I had my reasons for transferring schools? This was a big part of it. I met Leah at a friend's birthday party during spring break last year. I had just seen Julie with her new girlfriend and even though we had been apart for a few months and I wanted her to be happy…"

"It hurts to see your ex with someone new." Gail offered.

"Exactly, so I had more to drink than I planned on and this girl started dancing with me and she was telling me that I was beautiful and next thing I knew we are making out in a spare bedroom and I thought, fuck it I deserve a little fun. Morning comes and I had this god awful hangover and a naked girl holding onto me like her life depends on it. I couldn't even remember her name."

"Holly you are quite the player." Gail said as she joined her on the couch.

"It wasn't like that…or maybe it was but that isn't me. Anyway I tried to make my escape but she woke up and wanted to go to breakfast and I didn't have the heart to say no. I learned that she was a senior and was studying business. We really didn't have much in common and I thought that I made myself clear when I said that I wasn't looking for a relationship and when I said goodbye I thought that that was the end of it."

Gail pulled the blanket over them both, "Let me take a guess, that wasn't the end of things?"

Holly breathed out loudly, "Not by a long shot. The next day I came back to my apartment that I shared with a friend and found her sitting on the floor by the door. She explained that she had gotten my address from a mutual friend. I asked why she had come and she went on to tell me about this connection that she felt and how she wanted to pursue it. I reiterated that I wasn't looking for anything serious and she told me that she understood. This was her first time with a girl and just wanted to have some fun. At the time it sounded okay, I wasn't in the mood for dating and a…a…"

"Fuck buddy?"

"Thank you Gail, yes for lack of better term; fuck buddy as you so kindly put it, worked. I should have known better, after a couple of weeks I could see that Leah had feelings for me and I was getting annoyed with her. She was always interrupting my study group or calling me in the middle of class. She was needy, I couldn't go a few hours without her checking in with me." Holly said as she watched the fire dance in the still dim light. "Finally I had had enough and I met her at a café and told her that we were done. I didn't want to hurt her but I was tired and I said some things that I wish I could take back."

Gail nodded, "How did she take it?"

Holly could still remember the devastated look on Leah's face, "Not well. She begged me to give her another chance. She promised that she would try harder to be the girlfriend that I wanted and I told her no. She told me that she loved me and wanted to come out to her parents and I told her that I didn't love her and if she wanted to come out that that was her own business. I told her to stop calling and to stop coming by my place. I got up and left her crying into her coffee."

"Harsh."

There was no denying that it was harsh so Holly nodded in agreement, "I just wanted her to understand."

"I get it." Gail said as she squeezed Holly's knee.

"Thanks. But that isn't the end of the story. I few days later a tired looking middle man knocked on my door. He explained that he was Leah's father and that a few nights before she had swallowed the entire contents of the family medicine cabinet. She was in a vegetative state and wasn't expected to wake up."

"Damn." Gail murmured.

"He told me that she had been in and out of institutions since she was fourteen and that this wasn't the first time that she had tried to hurt herself. He handed me a note and told me that it mentioned me by name and that he just wanted to know what it meant. The note said '_This isn't your fault Holly'_. I told her father that we had been seeing each other but that I had ended it because I didn't see a future with her."

"It was the truth."

"Not the whole truth." Holly hung her head as tears started to fall and felt Gail get off of the couch.

"Holly look at me." She lifted her head to see Gail kneeling in front of her. "Sometimes bad things happen."

"That is your great words of wisdom? Sometimes bad things happen?" Holly tried to laugh but just choked back a sob.

Gail rolled her eyes as she gently wiped a tear from Holly's cheek, "Let me finish. You didn't know that she was unstable, you couldn't have known that she would react that way. You didn't put the pills in her hand. You feel guilty but she said it herself, it wasn't your fault. Don't carry this guilt with you."

"Logically I know this…"

"But it isn't that easy to let go." Gail finished for her. "This was why you moved?"

Holly nodded, "I had known her for less than a month but suddenly everything reminded me of her and it made me feel sick. I would run into her friends and I could see that they blamed me even if they didn't say it. As soon as classes ended I put in for a transfer and moved out here. I needed to be somewhere where no one knew what happened."

Silence engulfed them as Gail stayed kneeling in front of her, she slowly rose and placed a kiss on Holly's forehead. "I am sorry that you went through that but I am glad that you are here."

"I am happy to be here."

"Just think I could be stuck at Skidmarque's house right now." Gail said as she sat back on the couch.

"True." Holly laughed feeling lighter than she had in a long while. She stood and walked over to the windows, snow was still coming down hard and had covered everything in sight. "So what do you want to do today?"

Gail walked over to join her. "Well nerd we could work on our paper about mineral concentrations and how it affects the rate of decomposition _or…_"

"Or what?"

"_Or_ we could use your garbage can lids as sleds. I leave it up to you."

Holly tapped her chin, "Hmm decomp or sledding? You make both sound so tempting…huh I don't know…I think I will go with sledding."

"Good choice, but I am so going to beat the pants off of you. I am the sledding master of the universe." Gail boasted as Holly headed towards the kitchen.

"Is that so? We will have to see about that." Retorted Holly as she turned to put her cup in the sink but was stopped by Gail who pulled her into a tight hug; it didn't last long but Holly could feel the emotion behind it and found herself holding on just as tight. "What was that for?" she questioned as Gail released her and walked towards the bathroom.

Gail turned her head and called over her shoulder, "You said it yourself, I am insane. Why do I do anything?"

Holly chuckled as the blonde walked out of sight and then sighed as she chanted in her head "Gail is my friend, she is only my friend…even if I want more."

A/N I have been trying to update once a week but something happened at work Friday that is going to keep me away from home more so I don't know when I am going to be able to update again. Be patient with me. Reviews are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry for the delay, I could give a long list of excuses but suffice to say that I haven't been home for more than a few hours at a time and that didn't leave anytime for writing. I want to thank all of you for the reviews and for all of the new follows and favorites. I can't believe that this story has over a hundred reviews! I didn't have a chance to let my team of beta readers go over the chapter first so all mistakes are mine. As always I don't own Rookie Blue or its' characters.

Chapter 6

Holly's pov

Thankfully classes had been canceled for the day so they didn't have to attempt to try and leave the comforts of the loft. It was still too early to attempt sledding but it was light enough to read so they had decided to get a little studying done before Gail showed Holly how to properly sled. However Gail had passed out on the couch with her head on Holly's shoulder not even fifteen pages into her chapter on international police procedures concerning minors. Holly lowered Gail onto her lap so that the girl would be more comfortable and she found herself studying the blonde more than on her own homework. When she was awake Gail had this liveliness that was almost electric but when she was sleeping it amazed Holly how that vibrancy changed to serenity. She loved watching the subtle movements the other girl made as she dreamed, the flutter of her eyelids, the way the corners of her mouth curved into a slight smile, even the miniscule twitch of her nose made Holly smile. As Holly watched it finally dawned on her that she was falling for this girl. No inner mantra was going to change what her heart was screaming, she didn't want Gail as her friend. No, she wanted Gail and the thought made her stomach twist into a tight knot because she knew that she was never going to have Gail the way she wanted.

Sure she had had her fair share of crushes but this didn't feel like a simple crush. Holly wasn't used to having these types of feelings for a person happen so quickly. It wasn't as if she was closed off but she was cautious about letting people get close. She had that in common with Gail. She understood some of the reasons Gail built walls around herself, it couldn't have been easy growing up the way she did and anyone would be hesitant about dating when your boyfriend tells you that he has fallen for your roommate. Since she started dating she had never pursued anyone she always was the one pursued. Maybe it was a fear of rejection or maybe it had something to do with her habit of nervous rambling around new people but she didn't make it a habit of approaching people but Gail was the exception. For whatever reason Holly had no problem talking to Gail, there was an ease between the two of them that formed after minutes that took weeks for her and Jessica. As Holly gave into the urge to stroke Gail's hair away from her eyes she thought how she had never been this comfortable with Julie. No, there was something about Gail that was different, that made her different and she liked it.

Holly closed her book, there was no use studying when she was so distracted. She looked down on Gail and sighed as the blonde shifted in her sleep mumbling something about it not being the right time. Holly would have to remember to ask her about her dream later. She leaned her head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, "Why did it have to be Gail?" she thought as she traced a crack in the plaster back to the wall with her eyes. "Why did she have to have feelings for the one person in her life that she couldn't afford to chase off?" It wasn't fair but as her grandfather liked to say what was fair?

She cast her head down and closed her eyes as she shook her head, "It's a crush, a stupid harmless crush. It will go away as quickly as it came." She thought as she felt Gail stir. Holly opened her eyes and found Gail staring up at her, a confused look on her face.

"I feel asleep?"

Holly laughed, "The drool puddle on my leg would suggest so."

Gail sat up and rolled her shoulders, "Sorry. You know you don't make a bad pillow."

"Thanks I think. You were talking in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

A strange look washed over Gail's face and she turned her head away, "I don't remember." She cleared her throat and turned back to Holly. "So you ready to sled?"

Holly wanted to press for more about the dream that clearly had her friend a little rattled but knew better than to push. "Yeah, but I will have you know that I am pretty good." She said with a lopsided smirk.

Gail tapped her chest over her heart, "Nerd I could have gone pro."

"Pro? Professional sledder…pretty sure that isn't a thing. Unless you are talking about luge or bobsledding." Holly countered as she offered her hand to pull the blonde up from the couch. Gail took her hand and Holly pulled her up a little harder than intended and found herself a breath apart from the blonde. Holly took a sharp intake of breath at the closeness and was dazed momentarily by the scent of Gail, a mix of freesia and vanilla. Holly stumbled back a step and let go of Gail's hand and walked towards her bedroom area. "Come on pro let me find you some clothes."

Gail sat on the bed as Holly started to pull clothes out of her drawer. She pulled out a pull-over and some old ski pants and tossed them to her. Gail examined them as she watched Holly pull out some similar clothing for herself. "Huh, I would have thought that you would have more fleece."

Holly started to unbutton her pajama top revealing her gray tank top underneath, "Why?"

She could be mistaken but for a few seconds it looked like Gail was staring at her chest before the other girl averted her eyes. "I just figured lesbians and fleece go together like…like…"

Holly turned as pulled off the tank and stood topless with her back to the blonde and decided to tease her for a moment, she turned her head to see a very red faced Gail. "Like cops and doughnuts?"

She could hear Gail start to stutter as she put on a simple black bra and replaced the tank top with a gray button-up henely shirt. "Not all cops like doughnuts."

"Not all lesbians live in fleece." Countered Holly as she sat on the bed to pull on her snow pants over her flannel pajama pants.

"Fine. I will admit though that I love doughnuts." Gail said as she held the shirt up to her chest to judge the size and then slipped it on over her tank top.

"You are not a cop."

Gail hopped up to shimmy the pants on. "Yet. I am not a cop yet. Give me about eight months."

"Seriously that soon?" Holly asked as she laced up her boots.

The soon-to-be cop walked over to the door to grab her boots from where she had left them the day before and plopped on the floor to pull them on. "Roughly, I graduate in a little over three months and then the next police academy enrollment is two weeks after graduation and it is a twelve week course."

"Wow. For some reason I thought it would take longer."

Gail shook her head as she sat on the floor looking up at Holly, "Nope." She said popping the 'p'. "Now are you ready nerd?"

Holly laughed as they both put on their coats. Holly looked through the closet by the door and found what she was looking for. "Here, it suits you."

Gail held up the Oscar the Grouch hat and scowled. "Really?"

Holly locked the door and smiled. "Time to put up or shut up Peck." Gail glared but there was a hint of a smile threatening to erupt so Holly kept at it, "Or are you all talk?"

_Twenty minutes later_

Gail's pov

"You cheated!" Gail exclaimed after losing for the third time in a row. "Your lid is more aerodynamic or something." She pouted.

Holly pursed her lips and vigorously shook her head, "Nooo. Nooo. You don't get to make excuses, we traded lids after the second run and you still lost. So I guess that makes me MASTER OF THE SLEDDING WORLD!" she yelled as she danced around Gail, arms in the air signaling victory.

Gail rolled her eyes, "Whatever nerd…I let you win." She turned to walk back towards the loft when she felt something hit her in the back of the head. She couldn't believe that Holly had hit her with a snowball. "You do realize that this means war don't you?" she seethed as she started to gather her ammo.

"Bring it!" Holly called as she ducked behind a mostly buried car. Gail packed the perfect snowball in her gloved hands and took aim and as she was about to throw it Holly pegged her right in the face with a snowball of her own. Before Gail had a chance to regroup and throw she was hit again.

"What the fuck nerd!"

Holly stepped out from her cover and made a show of packing another snowball, "Did I not mention that I was on the softball team as well in college? Pitcher."

Gail rolled her eyes and shook her head as she dropped her snowball and raised her hands in surrender, she knew when to walk away. "You failed to mention that. You win."

Holly smirked, "What was that? I couldn't hear you, it sounded like you said that I won."

Gail hated losing, it was right up there with the mandatory Peck family dinners as far as she was concerned but she had to admit it was amusing to see Holly look so excited. She called out a little louder, "You win. Now can we go inside? I think you may have given me a concussion with that last hit."

A smiling Holly dropped her snowball and ran up to Gail, "So let's see; I won the last time we went for a run and then I won the sledding race and I just beat the pants off of you with the snowball fight…"

"No one likes a cocky winner Holly." Gail warned but smiled despite herself, she kind of liked cocky Holly.

The med student was about to reply when she slipped on the step to the building's door and fell taking Gail down with her. Holly landed right on top of Gail, her body flush with her own, she could see Holly's face blush with embarrassment but it was her eyes that drew attention. They darkened and Gail noticed the hints of gold flecks that flashed in the light; they were mesmerizing. Holly broke her out of her trance, "I am so sorry, are you alright?" She said as she pushed herself up and off of Gail.

"No, no…it is okay, I am fine. Are you? Fine I mean…are you okay?" Gail mentally slapped herself for sounding like an idiot.

Holly helped her brush the snow off of her, "I am great, you acted as the perfect crash pad."

Satisfied that she had all of the snow off of her Gail offered her hand to Holly as they braved the icy stairs together, "Well I was raised to serve and protect, I guess crash pad falls under protect part."

Holly just smiled that crooked smile of hers and unlocked the door. They walked in silence up to the loft Gail knew that she should probably try calling Dov or Chris and letting them know where she was. If she stayed off of the radar too long they would go out looking for her and the roads were still too dangerous to travel on. "I need to call the boys." She announced as they started shedding their damp jackets and boots.

"They don't know that you are here?" Holly asked raising an eyebrow, "Not good, they are probably worried about you."

Gail waved her off, "They most likely already figured out that I am here. Lately the only places I go are classes, home and here. They saw me leave school with you so they probably assume that I stayed with you too. But I will call them anyway." After a brief scolding by Dov about him not knowing if she was laying frozen in a ditch somewhere, she agreed that she would at least text him if she wasn't going to be home.

After she finished with her call she sat down on the couch and watched a crouched Holly bring the ailing fire back to life. Gail pulled the blanket tighter around her as there was still a chill in the air. "Do you think the power will come back on soon?" she asked as Holly joined her on the couch. Holly shrugged as she shivered a little and Gail took that moment to scoot a little closer to her and share the blanket.

"So Dov was concerned?"

Gail rolled her eyes and gave a subtle nod, "He can be worse than a parent sometimes."

"It's nice to have someone worry about you, you seem close." Holly commented as she tucked her legs under her.

Gail thought a moment before answering, "We are, he is like another brother. Sometimes I love him and other times I wish that I could throw him off of a cliff."

"I get that, I feel the same way with my siblings. You said before that you have been friends since high school? He did you a favor of some sort?"

An involuntary shiver ran down Gail's spine and it wasn't from the cold, she didn't like to think about that particular memory. Normally she would change the subject or simply refuse to answer but this was Holly and…well they could tell each other things. Gail took a breath and slowly let it out and Holly turned to give Gail her full attention. "Once upon a time I wasn't the responsible together person you see before you, don't laugh!" she warned and Holly smiled that stupid but charming smile of hers and Gail continued. "In high school I was a mess, you would think that a police officer's kid would be more…better behaved I guess but I was wild. I drank way too much, I stayed out all night, I hitchhiked and a pushed my luck with the wrong guys. A shrink would probably tell me that I just wanted my parents' attention but it was more than that…I needed the chaos for some reason. Anyway I went to this college party when I was sixteen, I didn't know anyone there and I was more than a little drunk when this creepy older guy wouldn't stop staring at me. I had enough sense to leave but when I went to grab my coat from the downstairs bedroom the creep…" Gail's words caught in her throat. It had happened years ago but it felt like just the other day.

She felt Holly's hand squeeze her own under the blanket, "Did he hurt you?" she asked softly.

Gail looked down and bit her lip, "He blocked the door and grabbed me by the throat and backhanded me, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't scream. I fought him…Holly I fought him with everything I had but I was blacking out and he was so much bigger. I remember hearing someone at the door and the creep punched me in the stomach and shoved me in the closet and said that if I made a sound he would kill me if I said a word. It is kind of funny I remember the closet in such detail, it was so small and in the darkness it smelled like damp socks and cedar. I searched for anything that could be used as a weapon but the only thing that I could find was a plastic coat hanger and an old nike sneaker. I could barely move, he had broken one of my ribs when he hit me, I knew that my only hope was the person that was at the door. I peeked out through the keyhole and saw Dov standing at the doorway, I recognized him from school. He looked so small compared to the creep, he was a good four inches shorter then and so scrawny. I knew that he wasn't my hero. I think that I was going into shock because everything was starting to blur but I could hear him ask for his coat and then I heard a crashing sound and the next thing I knew the closet door opened and Dov was standing there panting holding out his hand for me to take." Gail rubbed her ribs unconsciously and felt Holly pull her closer. "Dov brought me to the hospital and waited with me until my parents showed up. He told me that he saw the creep follow me and had a bad feeling about it and when I didn't come out after a few minutes he wanted to make sure that I was okay. He thought he heard me in the closet and waited until the creep's back was to him and then he hit him with a lamp on the head."

Holly sat silently for a minute before responding softly, "Wow…what happened to the creep?"

Gail gave a snort of disgust, "When my parents finally got to the hospital I expected them to I don't know act like parents but no my mom was off in her own little world where this "little rebellion" of mine was going to hurt her career. It turned out that the creep's name was Ross Perick, star of the university's hockey team and more importantly the son of deputy mayor. My mother informed me that this event didn't happen, if people asked why I was injured I was to tell them that I fell down the stairs. I tried to protest and she patted my shoulder and told me that she was doing me a favor, if word got around that I had been assaulted that I would never be taken seriously as a police officer and that I needed to toughen up."

"I hate your mom. I have never hated anyone before but I despise the woman. I am so sorry Gail." Holly said as she kissed Gail's cheek. "So not a damn thing happened to this Perik creep?"

Gail leaned her head onto Holly's shoulder, "I learned that a few weeks later he attacked another girl during an away game…she hadn't been as lucky as me. He raped her and left her in a coma. Thankfully he wasn't very smart and left a lot of evidence behind the police there arrested him. He is going to be in prison for a long time. I just can't help but think that if I had gone to the police I could have saved that girl."

She found herself being pulled into a tight embrace, "You were sixteen and scared, you were not responsible, your mom and dad were." Holly rubbed small comforting circles on Gail's back, "So Dov did you one hell of a favor."

"Yeah, afterwards I felt drawn to him since he was the only one that knew the truth. I found that he was just as screwed up as I was, his older brother had died of a drug overdose involving some bad heroin not long before we met and his parents' way of dealing was for his mom to go catatonic and for his dad to stay out all night at bars. He had gone to that party to find the guy that had sold his brother the bad drugs."

"Poor Dov…he seems like such the upbeat guy."

Gail eased out of Holly's arms and nodded, "He is and somehow he has been able to let the bad go. Even when his dad walked out on him and his mom right before graduation and he had to put college off for a year to take care of her he is still this happy guy."

"I had wondered how you and he were in the same year if you had taken a year off before starting school that explains it." Holly said as the room became engulfed in light. "The power is back on." She said stating the obvious.

Gail got up from the couch and walked to the windows, "The snow plow has come by, the road is clear."

Holly stood bringing the blanket with her, "So I guess that means that you will be heading home." Gail wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

"Eager to get rid of me nerd?"

Holly laughed as swatted Gail's arm, "No actually I have grown accustom to your special brand of snark."

"Good because we have plans tonight."

Holly tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Plans?"

"Wingwoman…remember?"

"You were serious about that?"

Gail nodded, "You bet. Tonight you will put on your nicest flannel shirt and we will find you a girl."

"Again with the stereotypes Gail...look at what you are wearing."

Gail looked down at her shirt, it was a red and black flannel shirt that belonged to her. "What? I love this shirt, it is comfy and I look good in red."

"Never mind." Holly said shaking her head as Gail texted Chris to come pick her up, luck would have it he was already in the area.

Gail gathered her belongings, it was almost one in the afternoon. "I am going to head back home and finish up my other homework and get ready for a night out. Pick me seven o'clock. If you get lucky I will call a cab to get home." She said in her best authoritative voice.

"Yes ma'am." Holly saluted. "You know that this is going to be a disaster don't you?"

Gail saw Chris's car pull up on the street and grabbed her bag and headed for the door, "Have faith Hol. I won't let you down." She was halfway out the door when she did an about face and walked back to Holly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before running back out the door before seeing what kind of reaction Holly had. Part of her told her that she did it to one up the med student but a nagging voice said differently…she wanted to kiss her.

_Seven o'clock_

Holly's pov

She impatiently tapped the steering wheel as she waited for the blonde to join her in the car, this felt all wrong. She didn't want Gail to find her a girlfriend, she wanted Gail to _be_ her girlfriend. But since that wasn't an option she needed to make the best out of the situation so that meant dressing up and letting Gail fix her up with random girls. She wanted to throttle Gail, there were so many mixed signals; the spooning, the random kisses, the general closeness between them…and then this…

Holly was snapped out of her thoughts by Gail hopping into the seat next to her. "You ready?" Instead of answering Holly simply put the jeep into drive and headed off to her favorite club. It was too dark in the car to see what the blonde was wearing but was pleased to see that instead of her usual ponytail Gail had opted for having her hair loose with wavy curls. "I have a good feeling about this." Gail said as she fiddled with the radio.

"That makes one of us." Holly muttered.

"You say something?"

"I don't know about this Gail. I don't do things like this." Holly confessed.

Gail put her hand on Holly's thigh and gave it a light squeeze, "All the more reason, Holly you are a smart, funny, sexy as hell woman and anyone would be lucky to be with you. You just need to put yourself out there."

"You think so?"

Gail nodded, "I know so."

Holly stopped at the traffic light and made a turn that led them back to the loft. "Fine but you are paying for my drinks and I think that I am going to need a lot of them, we are taking a cab." Gail laughed and Holly couldn't help but notice that the blonde's hand was still resting on her leg.

Gail took the initiative to call a taxi while Holly pulled back into her parking space. The pair sat in silence as they waited until Gail cleared her throat, "So is a lesbian club like other clubs except that it is all girls or are there special rules?"

"Well you need to show them your Sapphic society membership card and then there is the secret handshake."

"Seriously?"

Holly laughed as the taxi came into view, "No Gail, it is like any other club except it has more girls. Gail are you nervous?"

Gail got out of the jeep and opened the door of the taxi, "I am not nervous I just like to be prepared."

Holly buckled up and gave the driver the address of the club before returning her attention to Gail, "You sound nervous. The scary lesbians won't bite unless you want them to." She teased. "We can call tonight off if you want, there is a C.S.I. marathon starting in half an hour…"

She was cut off by Gail, "No, you are not getting out of this." The taxi stopped and Gail paid the driver. "Put on your game face nerd, we are here."

Holly put on her best fake smile and got out of the car, this was going to be a long night.

A/N Quite a few people let me know that they were not happy with the idea of Gail being Holly's wingwoman but let me reassure you that everything will work out, I do have a plan. In other news I own an Oscar the Grouch hat that I wear proudly. Next chapter…club adventures and Gail getting a little jealous. Stay tuned! Reviews will not only make me happy but might make me find more time to write. *hint*hint*


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry about the wait but I hope this is worth the wait. As always I don't own Rookie Blue or its' characters. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 7

Gail's pov

"Okay maybe this wasn't the best idea," she said to herself as she opened the door to the club. As Gail glanced around the room her earlier confidence crumbled. Sure she had helped Chris and Dov hit on women before but this was different…this was Holly. Gail credited herself on having a talent for being able to find the easily impressed women from the herd and serve them up to the boys. Could she really just chat up some strange woman and pass her off to Holly and call it a night? The thought was very unsettling.

"Gail? Gail are you going to take off your coat?" she heard Holly ask over the loud music.

She turned to her and nodded as she unbuttoned her coat and saw that Holly had ducked under the coat check counter and was hanging up her coat as held out her hand for Gail's coat. "What are you doing weirdo?"

"What does it look like am a doing Miss ignores the obvious?" Holly said teasingly as she beckoned with her long fingers for Gail to pass over the coat that Gail was currently clutching to her chest. For the first time since Holly had picked her up Gail saw what the other woman was wearing; black leather pants that looked impossibly tight and form fitting and a pale green button up shirt that hugged her in all the right places. Gail found her mouth go dry. "Gail…coat?" Holly urged, snapping her out of her daze.

"Right…right…here." Gail said as she finally handed it over.

"That will be two dollars." Holly said smartly as she handed Gail a coat check ticket.

Gail arched an eyebrow, "You have got to be kidding me." Holly shook her head and held out her open palm. Gail begrudgingly fished in her purse for the correct change before handing it over to the overly smug woman. "Tip too." Holly chirped as she tapped the tip jar.

"Don't push your luck nerd. I only have a five and I planned on giving it to the bartender."

"Fine I will cover the tip, I never knew you were so cheap." Holly said as she hopped up on the counter and swung her legs over it to drop down on the other side.

Gail was momentarily stunned by the gracefulness of the med-student but recovered quickly, "I am not cheap, I simply think that the bartender is going to work a lot harder for me tonight than the absentee coat checker."

Holly nodded, "I can see your point and if I am going to survive tonight it is going to take quite a few drinks. Think you can keep up?"

Gail crossed her arms and shook her head, "Keep up? With you? You make me laugh." She said as she walked towards the bar, she needed a drink and she needed it now.

Holly's pov

Holly couldn't help but stare as Gail walked away, her head tilted to the side as her eyes drifted south and watched as Gail's hips swayed subtly to the music. It had to be illegal how good the soon to be cop looked in those jeans. Holly had to visibly shake it off, tonight was not about ogling Gail…it was about getting over her. She watched Gail lean over the bar to grab the bartender's attention and Holly was given the perfect view of the blonde's perfectly sculpted ass and Holly had to shut her eyes; Gail was killing her. "This is going to be a long night." She said softly as she took a seat at the bar. Gail smiled as the bartender poured a shot of tequila. "Make mine a double."

The bartender arched an eyebrow but poured the drink and Holly knocked it back with a wince and tapped the bar to hit her again. "Easy tiger." The woman said with a smirk.

Gail slammed her shot and turned towards the dance floor as the bartender walked away to serve someone else. "So what is your type? Tall? Short? Sporty? Curvy? Butch? Femme?"

Holly cut her off as some of her drink dribbled down her chin and she wiped it away, "Whoa! Slow this lesbian stereotype train down. Gail did you go on google today?" With a shrug and a smirk Gail stayed silent. Holly shook her head and turned towards the dance floor and sighed. "Well if you are going to do this just get it over with."

"So no preference? Come on you don't have a type?" Gail prodded as she hopped off her stool.

Thinking back to her previous girlfriends and crushes none of them had much in common, they all certainly looked different; Jessica was an impulsive redhead from Nebraska that joined the Peace Corps that joined on a dare. Julie was almost a foot shorter than Holly and during the time that Holly had known her the girl's hair had gone from pink, purple to fluorescent green. Holly didn't even know what her natural hair color was. Julie worked at a publishing house. And Leah was…

"No I don't have a type." Holly answered as she felt the alcohol start to take effect.

Gail started to back onto the dance floor, "Okay then. Watch the master at work."

Holly turned back to the bar and flagged down the bartender, "Another please and my friend would like to run a tab."

The bartender smiled and poured the drink, "Sure. You girls driving?"

Holly lifted the shot to her lips and sipped, "Nope."

"Alrighty then, enjoy."

She was about to ask if they served any food, she hadn't eaten anything and the strong liquor was going to hit her hard if she didn't get something in her stomach when her phone rang. Holly fumbled around for it in her purse when she recognized that it was Jade's ringtone. She managed to answer before it went to voice mail.

"Heya Jade."

"Hi Holls, what is with all of the noise? Oh my freaking god! Allie has hell frozen over? I think our little Holly is out at a bar!" Jade laughed.

"I am at a club and I will have you know that I do go out…not frequently but I do have a life." Holly was sure that she heard her friend snort.

"Sure you do. I will bet you my autographed Tegan and Sara guitar that you are at the same club that Allie and I took you to when we helped you move and that this is the first time going back since then."

Holly said nothing and finished her drink and motioned for another one.

"I am going to take your silence as a yes. So I have to know who managed to drag you out, did you met someone? You did didn't you?!"

Instead of answering Holly watched as Gail danced across the dance floor, she wasn't the best dancer out there but there was something about the way she moved that held Holly's interest.

"Holly are you even listening?"

It was getting a little loud to hear her friend so Holly went back to the still deserted coat check room. Sh sat on the floor. "I am listening Jade."

"Are you going to answer?"

Holly chewed on her lower lip, "I don't know how to answer that."

"It isn't a trick question?" Jade said slowly. "Holly who is it? You know I won't judge."

She sighed, "Remember the last time we talked I told you about how I got partnered up with a criminal justice major for a joint class?"

"Sure…the blonde wannabe cop…wait I thought you said she was straight? You are out with her?"

Holly nodded and then remembered that they were talking on the phone, "Yes. She decided to be my wingwoman. Evidently I need to get laid." All she heard on the other end of the line was laughter. "It isn't funny Jade."

"No it isn't funny it is hilarious. A straight girl dragged you to a gay bar to get you a girl. And by the way she is right, you do need to get laid." Jade said as she tried to reign in her laughter.

"Figures that you would be on her side."

The laughter stopped, "Holly I am always on your side, I just happen to agree with your lab partner on this. What is the problem? Is she bringing you trashy girls?"

"No."

No one spoke for a while, Holly played with the end of her ponytail and Jade finally broke the silence. "Holly do you have feelings for the blonde?"

"Gail."

"What?"

"Her name is Gail."

"Okay…do you have feelings for Gail?"

Holly looked around the small room and then down at her feet and made a point of counting the number of eyelets on her boots before answering. "Yes."

"Are we talking crush type feelings, lust type feelings or I want to make little blonde cop babies feelings?" Jade asked cautiously.

"I mixture of the last two."

"Oh Holly…"

"I know…I know. I didn't want to feel like this, I tried I really did but there is something about her Jade…" Holly trailed off feeling tears forming. "I haven't felt like this before." She then went on to describe the last month or so that she had spent with Gail.

"I take it that she doesn't know? No, of course not, she took you to a club to get you laid." Jade paused as Holly sniffled. "Holls, you deserve to be happy. Now I don't know Gail but from everything that you just said she cares about you. Talk to her, she might surprise you."

Holly shook her head, "I can't…I could lose her and I need her…" she gulped, "For the project…I need her for the project."

"You are scared and you have every right to be scared but Holly don't let that fear hold you back. The things that scare us the most are usually the things that make life worth living. I thought that my heart was going to beat so hard that it would break my ribs when I asked Allie to marry me but when she said yes it was worth every ounce of anxiety that weighed me down."

"You and Allie are getting married?"

"Oh yeah that was why I called in the first place."

Holly straightened up, "Are you serious?"

Jade clicked her tongue and Holly could imagine her friend smiling, "Yep, I got her a ring and everything. I still can't believe that she said yes."

"Congratulations, you will have to tell me when the wedding is so I can fly back for it."

"Of course, I was hoping that you would be in it. Stand up with me, be my best woman of sorts."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, you were really one of our first supporters and you are my best friend. I want you there with me."

"I would be honored." Holly said as more tears came but for a different reason.

"Good. Now back to your problem, I know you Holly, you let the girls come to you and that has worked up until now. If you want her you need to go after her. Take action…be bold."

"Be bold…"

"Yes, take a chance. From everything that you have said I think that Gail just needs a little nudge."

Holly laughed so hard she hiccupped, "You don't know Gail she might need a nudge with a bulldozer."

"Well I hear that you can rent those. Seriously Holls you will drive yourself crazy with the what ifs and regrets."

"I will think about it."

"Good; I have to go now it is getting late but I will call you next week and I want to hear that you done more than think about it."

"Bye Jade, send my love to Allie."

"I will. I love you Holls and I am here for you no matter what. You need me you call me."

"Okay."

"Bye."

Holly sat on the floor holding her phone on her lap and she realized that she had been gone for a while and wondered if Gail had missed her and was looking for her. She got up onto her feet and almost fell back down the four double shots had definitely taken its toll on her. Holly managed to stay upright and left the coat room to see Gail talking to a group of fairly drunk looking women. Gail was right that she could attract a flock of naïve young things to her like moths to a flame. It didn't look as if Gail had even noticed that she had been gone.

She made her way back to the bar and found the bartender waiting for her with a drink already poured.

"It looks like your friend is attracting quite a bit of attention." The bartender commented as Holly stared at her drink.

"She does that." Holly said her eyes focused on the honey color of the liquor that swirled in her glass.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, she only has eyes for you."

That statement snapped Holly from her melancholia and she jerked her head up to stare at the woman. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly that, ever since the two of you came in tonight she has not been able to look away. Even now she is trying to be subtle but she is following your every move. You should have seen the panic on her face when you disappeared."

"Oh…well she is nervous about being here…that is probably it." Holly said as she tried to process this news. Had Gail been watching her?

The bartender scoffed, "Trust me I have worked here for a few years now and I know when there is a connection between people."

"She is straight."

The woman laughed as she opened a beer for a customer and rested her elbows on the bar in front of Holly, "Are you sure? Because straight girls don't eye fuck their friends when said friend isn't looking. I am Brandi by the way…I know…I know Brandi the bartender but I am a month away from finishing my doctorate dissertation in psychology so I will be Dr. Brandi soon."

"Holly."

Brandi smiled and offered her hand for Holly to shake, which she did, "Nice to meet you Holly. Now back to your friend…"

"Gail."

"Okay so Gail…Look Holly I see a lot of people come through here and I have gotten pretty good about reading people. For instance the couple at the table over there…the girl with the striped shirt and the girl wearing the "Whip It" tee shirt; they are breaking up. Probably not tonight but soon."

Holly looked at the couple in question and didn't see anything but two girls watching the dance floor. "How could you know that?"

Brandi smiled softly, "Look at their body language, stripe shirt is turned away from her girlfriend and is more interested in her phone than with the person across from her and the girlfriend is watching the woman wearing the metallic tank top. There hasn't been a moment between them tonight were they have even acknowledged that the other one even existed."

Holly could see the distance between them now and nodded, "Alright I will give you that one."

"How about those sorority girls that are by the stage…see them?"

Holly craned her neck to see where Brandi was directing her and then she saw a group of giggling girls that were sipping some fruity umbrella drinks. "Yeah so?"

"I can guarantee that they came here tonight because the tall blonde one said that it would be cool to come to a gay bar and they all agreed because being open minded and for equal rights is the trendy thing to do now. But the one in the red boots and the girl touching her shoulder are "experimenting" with each other. You can tell by the way they keep finding excuses to touch one another. See it is subtle but it is there, an "accidental" shoulder graze here and there and the way they stand so close that their fingers brush together."

Holly turned on her stool to seek out Gail in the crowd and spotted her dancing somewhat awkwardly. "How do you read Gail?"

"Gail comes off as confident but it is a front, a mask. She wants you and everyone around to see her as this strong infallible person and for the most part she succeeds except when you are around. You are her kryptonite. I don't think she realizes how her body both relaxes and tenses when you are near. She may have been straight before meeting you and she may be in denial about how she feels about you but the feelings are there and I would bet you a week's worth of tips that if I were to touch your arm or kiss your cheek right now she would be here in less than five seconds." Brandi said as she wiped the bar down with a towel.

Holly shook her head and finished her drink. Hearing all of this was making her head spin, maybe the alcohol played a part in that but could Gail actually have feelings for her beyond that of protective friend? Her heart beat a little faster and she couldn't help the smile that threatened, it sounded a little too good to be true. She was brought out of her thoughts by Brandi placing an orange colored drink in front of her. She was about to ask what it was she felt the bartender's lips on her own. It lasted a split second but even in that short amount of time it didn't elicit the same tingles that the kisses the she had shared with a certain blonde.

"Five…four…three…two… and look who is here. Brandi whispered into Holly's ear before taking a step back.

Holly was a bit dazed as she turned to see Gail rushing up to her. Gail had an odd look on her face that Holly had never seen before. Gail glared at Brandi before grabbing Holly by her forearms and turning Holly to face her.

"Save me!" she hissed.

Amused Holly lowered her glasses and gave her a pointed look, "Save you?"

"I thought you said that they wouldn't bite!"

Holly laughed, "Someone bit you?"

Gail fidgeted and smoothed her shirt, "She didn't bite me but the one wearing the leopard print shirt licked my neck and pinched my butt."

"I see…" Holly laughed as she looked at the woman in question who in turn waved at Gail.

Gail glared, "It isn't funny."

Holly waved back and the woman approached them, "It kind of is." Holly whispered loudly into Gail's ear.

Gail's "new friend" smiled, "You disappeared on me blondie. One minute we are dancing and then…poof! Gone." She said and then turned to face Holly, "Hi I am Missy and you are?"

Holly went to answer but Gail was faster, "This is Holly…my girlfriend."

Her face felt as if it were on fire and Holly could her Brandi laugh. If the shock of hearing Gail call her that wasn't enough she felt Gail's hand grab her own. "Going on two months now; isn't that right babe?"

Holly nodded but then decided that if Gail wanted to play this game she could play it better. Holly wrapped her arm around Gail's middle and pulled her onto Holly's lap. "That is right _babe_." She kissed the spot where Gail's neck met her shoulder. She could feel Gail squirm as her lips teased the sensitive skin and maybe her ears were playing tricks on her but she could swear that Gail moaned. She couldn't help herself as she continued to tease the flustered blonde, "I think we should take off soon, I can't wait to take you to bed and in the morning… I am making waffles."

Missy's smile faltered and she started to back away, "Oh nice to meet you…I think my friends are looking for me." When she was gone Holly released Gail and picked up her drink but before she could take a sip Gail grabbed it out of her hands and drank it down in a single gulp.

"Damn! What was that?"

"That was a Screaming Orgasm. It is my specialty…I made it just for Holly but I can make her another one. In fact I could make her several when my shift ends if she wants." Brandi said suggestively as she leaned over the bar. Holly visibly gulped and couldn't make her mouth form words to save her life and Gail looked as if daggers were going to fly out of her eyes. "I need to get back to work but here is my number Holly if you want to meet up later for that drink." She said as she pressed a napkin with something written on it into Holly's hand.

As soon as Brandi left Gail muttered, "There goes her tip. Some nerve on that one…like you would go for some bartender."

"She is a month away from getting her doctorate in psychology." Holly said automatically, she didn't know why she was defending the bartender but it was fun to rile up Gail.

"Oh…but still she just heard me call you my girlfriend, kind of a cheap move on her part." Gail argued.

"What was that anyway Gail?"

"What?" Gail said looking away.

"Uh uh, don't play innocent."

Gail shrugged and blushed a little, "It is something that the guys and I do when there is unwanted company around. By the way you really played the part, so much better than Dov or Chris. I particularly liked the bit about waffles." Gail's face then fell, "Oh shit! I totally blew it didn't I?"

Holly wasn't sure what Gail meant by that comment and shook her head, "Blew what?"

"Here I am trying to get you a girl and then I go and announce to the entire room that you are my girlfriend."

She had to laugh, "Yeah you kind of poisoned the well here, the only women that are going to be interested now are either into cheaters or looking to be part of a threesome."

"Sorry."

Gail actually did look sorry and it made Holly smile as she said, "It is okay but can we go now?"

"Yeah, let me pay the bar bill, why don't you grab our coats."

"Sure." she walked towards the coat check room and glanced over her shoulder to see Gail have a few words with Brandi before paying. Holly could practically see the waves of hate waft off of Gail as she accepted her change from the bartender. Holly was still holding on to the folded napkin that Brandi had given her, she unfolded it and read: _"Good luck Holly, if you ever want to talk here is my number. You owe me a big tip."_

"I thought you were getting our coats?" Gail asked as she walked towards her.

"Oh yeah, I guess I got a little distracted." She said as she refolded the note and noticed Gail's eyes narrow and a frown form as the she saw the note.

Instead of hopping over the counter Holly as she had done before she used the door and Gail followed her into the small room. Coats had been thrown haphazardly since Holly had last been in there and she sat on the floor to sort through them trying to find theirs. Gail joined her and sat quietly for a minute or so before tapping out a nervous pattern on her leg. "I wasn't a very good wingwoman tonight."

Holly didn't know how to answer but Gail continued, "I am usually really good at this sort of thing. I am lousy at romance when it comes to my own but I have always been good at finding it for Dov and Chris but tonight…I sucked."

"It was fine Gail really…"

"No. No it isn't fine Holly. You are this incredible woman, so freaking smart that it scares me sometimes and funny even when you are not trying to be. And beautiful…inside and out…so beautiful and there was no one here that deserved you. I must have talked to two dozen women tonight and not one was good enough for you."

Holly had never had anyone talk about her in that way and for a second all thoughts of went out of her head. There were no worries about Gail being straight or of losing her, no the only thought that was coursing through her wasn't so much a thought but a need…a need to kiss Gail, a real kiss; not a peck on the lips but an emotion fueled kiss. She was leaning in when a coat smacked her in her face and Gail laughed. And with that the moment was ruined. Holly shook her head in frustration and Gail held up their coats. "Come on nerd let's get out of here."

They left the club and saw a taxi pulling up and they waited for the occupants to leave before they got in. "Catnip Club." Gail said as she sat down.

"Huh?"

"The name of the club, I hadn't noticed it before, kind of a stupid name…oh… of I get it. Cats…catnip…pussy cats…pussy…"

Holly shook her head, "Gail stop…just stop."

The driver cleared his throat, "Where to?"

Once again Gail answered before Holly could and gave the driver Holly's address.

Holly must have looked confused because Gail smirked, "You promised me waffles."

"You are insane."

"I might be."

A/N Did it live up to your expectations? Please drop me a review or PM and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N I had written the first part a while ago and the second half I wrote this weekend. I am not in a great frame of mind and I should probably wait and rewrite this because it most likely sucks. One of my dogs died suddenly early Saturday morning and I am not in a good way, and my writing reflects that mood. So if you want a rewrite let me know. As always I own diddly squat when it comes to Rookie Blue.

Gail's pov

The ride back to Holly's was quiet in part because Gail was sure that if she opened her mouth something stupid sounding would escape. This night had not gone as planned, tonight was about quieting the voices in her head that hinted and whispered that Holly was different…special. Holly had been right before, tonight was a disaster. She spent all night talking up Holly to strangers and all it did was convince herself that what she felt for the med student had evolved from lab partners and was more than simple friends.

Holly certainly wasn't helping matters either, the kiss on her neck, the touching…it was all too much. And don't get her started on Dr. Brandi! The nerve of the woman, obviously the bartender didn't know how to be subtle, she practically threw herself at Holly. Holly wouldn't go for a girl like that. Okay she was pretty, if you liked perfect skin, toned muscles and brilliant smile sort of girl but Holly wasn't all about looks… right? Okay the beer slinger was going to be a doctor maybe they had a lot in common…damn it she screwed up again. "Holly I think I might have done something bad." Gail said looking down at her lap.

"What did you do now?" Holly asked sounding a bit exasperated.

Gail tapped her legs, "When I paid the bar tab I sort of…kind of…threatened the bartender." She said so quietly that Holly might not have heard her.

"You what!?" Holly said loudly.

Gail grimaced at the volume of Holly's anger. "I told her to keep her screaming orgasms to herself and that you wouldn't be calling. I know that I had no right and now that I think about it she was probably the best woman in the place for you and I screwed it up. I will fix it. I will…I promise…we can turn around and go back right now."

Holly looked like she wanted to laugh and that confused Gail. Holly rubbed her temple and patted Gail's leg with her free hand. "It is fine Gail, I wasn't interested in Brandi. I had a nice time talking to her but that is all. I don't want to go back I just want to go home."

Gail suddenly felt a lot better, Holly didn't want to be with Dr. Bartender. "Okay."

The taxi pulled up to Holly's building and Holly went to pay the driver, "Are you sure that you don't want to go home? It is starting to snow again."

Gail shook her head, "I am sure, home is the last place I want to be tonight."

Holly nodded and paid the driver and they started to walk across the crunchy snow towards the front door. Between the slick surface and the amount of alcohol in their systems it was amazing that neither of them fell on their backsides. After a few near misses Holly grabbed Gail's hand to steady herself. It didn't escape Gail how perfect their hands fit together as their fingers intertwined. She pushed the thought back as they made it inside and started up the stairs. "Why can't you live in a building with an elevator? Normal people have elevators." Gail huffed as they rounded the second landing, she let go of Holly's hand to grasp the railing.

"I will keep that in mind the next time I move. Why don't you want to go home?" Holly asked as she paused a few steps ahead of Gail.

"You remember that sophomore girl that Dov meet a few weeks ago?"

Holly started moving again, "Sure you called her a Disney princess, Chloe something."

"Right, well she is more like a Disney bitch."

"I don't think Disney has bitches, they have witches."

"Fine she is a Disney witch, a married Disney witch."

"What? Did Dov know?" Holly said clearly surprised.

"Not a clue, he went over to her dorm this morning to check on her, her phone wasn't working. When he knocked on her door her husband answered." Gail seethed.

"Wow… what did Dov do?"

"What could he do? He left and she called him later. She made all kinds of excuses like how they married right out of high school and he goes to college across the county and that she sometimes forgets that she is married since they don't see each other often." Gail clenched her fists as they finally made it to Holly's floor.

"I still don't see why you don't want to go home."

Gail rubbed the back of her neck, "I might have told Dov that she was a bitch and that he deserved better…and that he would be a fucking moron if he went back to her."

Holly unlocked the door and let Gail in first, "I see…do you think that he would stay with her knowing that she is married?"

"No. He wouldn't do that but he wants to give her the benefit of doubt and he is way too willing to see the good in people."

"Well you can stay here until things smooth over at the frat house."

Gail yawned but then smirked, "Thanks. Now you said something back at the bar about bed and waffles?"

Holly held up a finger to stop her, "I only said that to save you from the _scary lesbian_. But we can have waffles in the morning I am too tired now."

"Tease."

Holly walked over to the bed and laid down, "Fine Gail, have your way with me but I am just warning you that I am this close to passing out."

Gail walked over to the bed and leaned over the smiling med student, "And you call me insane."

"I am not insane…I am drunk…there is a difference. In the morning I will be hung over but sane…you however…" Holly smiled that charming crooked smile of hers as she sat up and pulled her boots off.

Gail just shook her head and started to unbutton her shirt and tossed it aside. She started to undo her pants when she heard Holly clear her throat and found the dark haired woman staring. "See something you like nerd?"

Holly simply turned to face away as she undressed as well. Gail was tempted to peek but she was currently having difficult pulling the too tight jeans down her legs. She almost fell to the floor trying to get them past her knees. "Let me help you." She looked up to see Holly clad in only a black bra and matching boy shorts in front of her. Holly pushed Gail onto the bed and proceeded to pull her boots off. "It is a lot easier when you take your shoes off first." She smirked as she yanked the jeans off and away.

It must have hit both woman at the same time that they were only in their underwear and that Holly was straddling Gail's legs. After what Gail could only describe as a heated moment Holly moved away and went to her dresser. "Want something to sleep in?"

Gail found herself shaking her head no, "I feel a bit warm."

Holly chewed her lower lip and slipped on a large tee-shirt and pulled her bra out through the sleeve as she went back to the bed and turned out the light. "I just don't want you to get cold."

"If I do, I will seek out heat." Gail teased as she climbed under the covers knowing that Holly was blushing. Gail closed her eyes and thought about how maybe not all of tonight was a disaster.

Holly's pov

As tired as she was sleep was not coming, not when Gail was inches away wearing next to nothing. Holly resisted turning to face the blonde beauty and stared at the ceiling instead. Everything that had happened since meeting Gail raced through her mind as the sounds of Gail's breathing added a soundtrack to the images. Falling for her had been effortless, Holly could see now that she hadn't stood a chance against the blonde. For as hard as she tried to maintain emotional distance Gail pulled her back in to her orbit. Holly wished that she could pinpoint what it was that Gail had over her but she was at a loss. She couldn't remember where she had heard it or read it but the phrase 'she is what words miss' fit Gail flawlessly.

Holly was brought back to the reality of Gail slumbering next to her when the blondes breathing became ragged and shallow and she felt the blonde reach for her. "She must be having a nightmare." Holly thought as Gail turned and positioned herself against Holly's side. Not knowing what to do Holly wrapped her arms around the woman and held her as the blonde threw her leg over Holly's and draped herself over the med student. She wasn't expecting that and she certainly wasn't expecting what happened next. Gail clung to Holly, her hands fisting the thin material of the tee-shirt, pulling it up exposing Holly's taunt stomach. Holly marveled at the contrasting skin colors, Gail's flawless alabaster white against her darker olive. Her train of thought was derailed by Gail grinding down onto her leg and the soft moans that escaped the blonde's slightly open mouth. Holly had never been witness to something as arousing as the sight of Gail atop her riding her leg, her bra clad breasts rising and falling with every thrust. All Holly wanted to do was touch her, to let her fingers absorb the heat of Gail's bare skin, to kiss her neck and suck on her pulse point that was beating faster as Gail picked up her pace.

But Holly held back, this was a private moment for Gail and as much as she wanted to help the blonde reach her peak it would be a violation to do so. This had to be the sweetest torture that she had ever endured, to watch the woman that she wanted most take pleasure from her body and not be able to touch her back. Holly lay there as Gail's hands let go of her shirt, one found its way under the shirt and captured her bare breast, and Holly bit her lower lip to keep from moaning…it felt so good…so right to feel those fingers kneed the sensitive flesh. Holly was almost too caught up in that sensation to notice that Gail's other hand had found its way to the inside of Holly's thigh. She was rubbing small circles near the now soaked boy shorts.

Holly was so lost in her euphoria that she almost didn't hear Gail moan into her neck, "I want this…I want this…you…I want you." She whispered as her lips found the hollow of Holly's throat. It was all too much for her as Gail drenched thighs clenched around her leg before Gail stiffened and groaned a series of nonsense words into her neck before going still and back to a peaceful sleep. Holly's heart pounded as she tried to calm herself down, she looked down at the now tranquil blonde, there was a sheen of sweat on her brow and her breathing had returned to normal. More than ever Holly wished she knew what was going on in Gail's head.

Gail's pov

There was a pounding in her head that sounded like the drum solo of the song "Wipeout" but other than that Gail felt great. She wanted to hold onto the feeling, it wasn't often that she felt such ease. She took her time opening her eyes but when she did she found herself on top of Holly, her head sharing the other woman's pillow, one of her hands had found its way under Holly's shirt and was resting on her breast, the other gripping her hip. It should have been an uncomfortable situation but somehow it wasn't; it felt right. Just as the morning before it felt natural to be hold her. But Holly wasn't hers to hold so she tried to gently extricate herself from the sleeping beauty. She really was beautiful Gail thought as she propped herself up on her elbow and watched Holly slumber. There was a lopsided smile on her lips, lips that Gail knew were so soft and all she wanted was so touch them.

Gail shifted onto her back and that was when she noticed how her panties clung to her and then her dream came back to her:

The classroom was dimly lit, she could make out the shadows of the lab tables and stools. Her senses felt heightened in the dark, she knew that someone was with her but she didn't know where. Suddenly she was pushed against a table, her legs spread as the figure held her. The air was electric as Gail reached backwards for her captor, enough was enough. "I am ready." She said as the familiar stranger traced patterns down her sides.

"Are you?" the voice asked kissing her neck.

Gail nodded as the stranger pressed against her and Gail couldn't help but to push back. "I want this."

The dark figure molded its body against hers and for the first time she could feel the captor, the curve of its hips, the slender thigh pressing against her core and breasts pushed against your back. Wait a minute…breasts? Her captor was a woman? Gail didn't have time to further ponder that thought as the woman gripped her waist as her fingers teased the waistband of Gail's jeans. "Are you sure that you want this?" the voice whispered into her ear. The voice was becoming more familiar as Gail nodded. "I need to hear you say it." The woman said as one hand popped the button of her jeans while the other pulled down the zipper.

Gail sighed as she threw her head back onto the woman's shoulder, "I want this….I want this…you…I want you."

The woman plunged her fingers into Gail's waiting heat, "You have me." All Gail could do was grip the table as the woman rocked into her, she pushed back to meet each thrust. The room began to spin as Gail edged closer and closer to her release…fuck she was close…but something wasn't right. Gail pulled away and felt the emptiness immediately but she needed to do this.

She leaned on the table for a moment, "I need to see you." She said as she gathered the courage to turn. Gail had never felt such nervousness before it was all consuming but her desire to face the woman that had been haunting her was greater. She slowly turned found Holly grinning at her.

"Took you long enough Peck." She smirked as she took a step towards her and gathered her into her arms. "Are you sure you want this?" Gail felt her head nod and then she felt lips on hers and the world disappeared except for her and Holly and she fell over the edge that she had been so delicately balanced on.

The dream had been so real and brought all of Gail's emotions to the surface, she felt raw as if every nerve ending was exposed. Gail sat up and looked down at the literal woman of her dreams. There was no denying it anymore she wanted Holly, she had feelings for Holly and it didn't matter that she was a woman. This realization lifted a weight that Gail didn't know that she was carrying but it left so many questions in its place. Would Holly feel the same way? Was she good enough for Holly? Could she really do this?

The questions would have to wait since Gail felt Holly wake up. There was something so cute about the way Holly wiggled her nose before opening her eyes that made Gail smile in spite of herself. "Morning…is it morning?" Holly yawned as she stretched. Her eyes caught Gail's and she raised her eyebrow, "Were you watching me sleep?"

Gail suddenly felt very exposed, granted she was sitting there clad only in her underwear but she felt naked. "Sorta…kinda…I don't know…"she said as she tried to pull the sheet up to cover herself.

"Okay." Holly said slowly as she sat up. She rubbed her temples and leaned against the headboard. "No more drinking…my head feels like it is stuck in a vice grip. How are you doing?"

It was such a simple question but Gail didn't know how to answer it; psychically she had been worse but emotionally she was a mess. So instead of answering she got out of the bed and attempted to pull on her jeans. Unfortunately luck was not with her, the combination of her hung over state and the tightness of the jeans made it impossible to put them on and she took a tumble to the floor.

Holly rolled off the bed to her side, "Gail are you alright?"

More embarrassed than hurt Gail waved her off, "I am fine. Stupid pants."

Holly shook her head as she laughed and offered Gail her hand to help her up but Gail stayed on the floor, she needed a moment. She looked up at Holly's face, the way her hazel eyes caught the early morning light, the slightly crooked smile, the way she tilted her head to the side, she was perfect or as close to perfect as a person could be, how did Gail not see it before?

"So waffles?"

Gail shook her head there were to many thoughts running rampant in her head to understand what Holly was trying to say.

"I promised you waffles. I plan on making good on my promise."

Gail managed to pull up her pants and looked around the room for her shirt but she couldn't find it. She stood as Holly started towards the kitchen area, "Coffee?" Holly asked and Gail nodded as she continued her search for her missing shirt.

"Gail are you alright? You don't seem like yourself." Holly asked gently as she opened the cupboard and pulled out waffle mix.

"I am fine." Gail managed to say as she watched Holly's shirt rise and expose the black boy shorts and a sliver of midriff. Images of her dream floated to the surface of her conscious and Gail gripped the counter to keep her knees from buckling.

"It this about last night?" Holly asked with a blush spreading across her face.

Oh god! What had she done last night? Gail thought as her face burned red and as much as she didn't want to know she knew that she needed to. "What happened last night?"

This time it was Holly that had trouble with her words, "Uh…you kind of…sort of…got off on me..."she trailed off looking at her feet.

"I WHAT?" Gail practically yelled as her already nervous stomach went straight to her throat.

"It wasn't a big deal…dreams happen…you couldn't help it…" Holly offered, panic in her eyes. "Really Gail it is okay."

"How is it okay Holly? I took advantage of you! The one person in my life that… I forced myself on you…" Gail started to pace.

Holly walked around the kitchen island to block her path and grabbed her forearms. "Gail…please listen to me…you didn't do anything wrong…do you understand me? You did nothing wrong."

Gail nodded but said nothing. She heard Holly take a deep breath as she let go of Gail and take a step back. "Now is as good of time as any." Holly said mostly to herself. "Gail look at me." And she looked up and found the usually confident med student wringing her hands. "I don't know where to start…Gail I moved here because I was running away. I wasn't looking for someone but I found you…you can be sarcastic and annoying and I find myself loving every minute of it. From the moment we met I have been drawn to you, I told myself that it was a crush…a harmless crush. I needed the feelings to go away because I can't bear the thought of losing you but they only grew and it hurts not to tell you…so I am telling you. Gail I have feelings for you…real honest to god feelings…I have never felt this way before and I know that I am probably freaking you out so I am giving you an out. I am going to count to five and then I am going to kiss you because I need to but if you walk away…" her voice cracked, "If you walk away we can forget this conversation every happened and we go back to the way we were."

Gail could see such a mix of emotion in Holly's eyes, there was pain and sadness but there was also hope swirled in there, she watch Holly take a step. "Five…you can walk away…four…or you could take a chance on me…three…I won't hurt you…two…"

With a surge of what Gail could only describe as a fifty/fifty mix of confidence and sheer fear she took a step in Holly's direction and grabbed her tee shirt with both hands and pulled the stunned woman towards her and kissed her. It took a moment for Holly to react but only a moment before she had one hand in Gail's messed up bedhead hair and the other on her neck. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was a clash of teeth and lips but when Gail gasped at Holly pulling her hair the med student slipped her tongue into her open mouth and what started as a savage kiss quickly turned passionate. Gail could feel her heart beat faster and harder as Holly pulled her closer, she could feel the heat of the other woman radiate off of her. One of Holly's hands drifted down to her side and rested on her breast and the new sensation snapped her from the blissful haze that clouded her mind. It was too much too fast she told herself. She pulled away and grabbed a jacket that hung by the door and ran out the door barefoot leaving Holly gasping for air.

A/N So do I need to rewrite it? Or leave it? Let me know.


End file.
